A Place Outside
by MSCIBET
Summary: This could be considered a rewrite of the season 3 finale and parts of season 4. What if what happened in the hanger had changed and the folder from Montgomery went to someone else. Maybe the best defense is a good offense. NOW COMPLETE.
1. Someone to Watch Over Me

Someone to Watch Over Me

Rating: PG13

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of ABC. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of Castle. No copyright infringement is intended.

_Won't you tell her/him please to put on some speed_  
><em> Follow my lead, oh how I need<em>  
><em> Someone to watch over me<em>

Ryan and Esposito were still breathing hard, leaning back against the side of the building. Ryan was sure that the special forces veteran was going to put his fist through Ryan's face after telling Esposito that Montgomery had to be the third cop.

As Esposito looked up, he could see it on Ryan's face. "Beckett." Esposito flipped his phone open the same time and saw the message from Castle.

"Montgomery messaged Castle. They're meeting at the hanger." Ryan looked at his watch and counted the twenty minutes or so. Both started running for the car.

As Esposito started the car, Ryan slammed the light on the hood. The light would at least get them across town quicker. The window seemed to narrow for every minute that they drove. Checking bullets in the guns, they both slowed the vehicle to a crawl, waiting outside the perimeter of the building.

"There's Castle's car up there. What's the plan?" Ryan asked surveying the area. He couldn't see Castle and saw no other vehicles.

Esposito moved the car quietly around a building and parked. "Look, there's a plane in behind Castle's car. We work our way up there and wait for a signal." Ryan nodded and followed his partner around the corner of the back building and stopped suddenly when another dark car appeared.

Signaling for both to move to the building's exterior and come around the corner, the two saw Castle enter the back door of the hanger and waited. Neither could hear a sound as they moved closer to the building. Ducking down behind a small aircraft between the building and the car, Esposito stopped and twisted the handle on the plane. He pointed out Castle's car and motioned.

Ryan gingerly footed over behind Castle's car and crouched behind the wheel and out of sight. He watched as Esposito disappeared into the cockpit of the plane as if no one was there and then quietly cracked the opposite door toward the back of the hanger.

Ryan knew that he and his partner only had instinct to go on. On the ride over the conversation with Castle had been flustered. They knew something in his voice didn't sit well, and that concerned them. Knowing Castle's plan that Montgomery had asked him to follow without question, they felt they were best out of sight until needed.

The dark colored car continued to pull around the building and the two could tell they had shut all the car lights off. The darkness felt ominous. Just half an hour earlier, the two argued about Montgomery's guiltiness in the case, and now that was solidified. But Montgomery wasn't apparently going down without a fight.

Screaming came from the hanger and seemed to get louder as it ensued just as the two saw Castle struggling with Beckett, carrying her out like a little girl. The door slammed behind them as Beckett stilled to a whimper with Castle's hand firmly over her mouth as he laid her against the car, whispering.

Ryan sat completely still on the other side of the car as he heard Beckett quietly weep with Castle continuing to keep her out of harm's way.

Montgomery stood in the middle of the hanger as watched as five men exited the vehicle. He had planned for this. He had seen where the investigation had started and knew it had to end with him.

As soon as Lockwood exited, he nodded his head and two men started around the side of the helicopter that he had stolen a few days ago. He stopped with his other three partners and stared at Montgomery.

"Where is she Roy?"

"You can't have her," Montgomery simply said.

"I told you it was either her or your family." He waited for another response. "Don't be stupid; you can't hide her from us…me."

Without taking his eyes off Montgomery, Lockwood sensed the set up he wanted in place. One of his men had reached the back of the copter and waited.

"You got that assbackwards boy. You can't hide from me," Montgomery stated before raising his gun to the men in the room before being nicked in the shoulder and hitting the ground. Losing perspective, he saw the door shut and hoped to God that Castle had moved her away as instructed.

Turning around after getting back up, Lockwood shot twice and watched as Montgomery fell to the ground. Walking over toward him, Lockwood had no expression on his face. "This is your last stand? This is sad…"

Lockwood's attention was lost as another gun went off outside the hanger and he heard more shouting coming closer. Starting toward the door, he unaffectedly ignored the last stray bullet that came from Montgomery's hand. He reached the door, gun in hand, and carefully opened it.

Meeting her eye to eye again, he shook his head and thought it was too easy. He saw his lone lookout on the ground with only Beckett walking toward the door. "He stood up for you. Can you forgive him?"

Hearing a squeak from across the line, he shot in the door of the plane Esposito was laying in. "Your friends are brave, holding their fire, thinking you deserve the hit for your captain. But you want me alive."

Kate's blood felt like curdled milk in her veins she was so cold. Everything he said was true, one of them would have to die to end it. To her surprise, he ringed his gun on his middle finger and put his hands out.

She felt Castle pull on her as Ryan's gun set up silently on the front end of the car, steadied for a shot. Pulling away, Castle saw the motion of Lockwood's fingers and jumped in front of her as Lockwood's gun went back into his hand and shot directly at her. She heard a gun go off behind her and saw Lockwood fall as Ryan jumped out behind the car. Esposito came out of the plane that was shot and kicked the gun he had fired out of the way.

She felt her body slump. "We got him?" She felt her body slump again.

"Esposito!" Beckett called before finding her adrenaline. "Castle?"

Esposito took Castle under the arm and leaned him against the car, carefully letting him slide down to sit. "Go check on the Captain." Nodding, he disappeared as Ryan called for several ambulances and then texted Lanie.

"Castle? Look at me."

"Lockwood's dead. I'm sorry you didn't get to take the shot," he tried to rub her hair, but with his left hand. "Montgomery?"

"Esposito's checking, but…"

Shaking his head, he continued to try to form words. "Burns." Castle flopped his head over to one side and touched her shoulder with his left hand. "You're bleeding," he whispered.

Kate felt of her shoulder under his fingers and felt the graze against her skin. Then put her hand under his jacket. "Castle? Rick?"

She kept slapping him slightly on the face as she held one hand under his arm. Ryan had rushed over hearing the panic in Beckett's voice as she continued to try to wake him up. "Beckett, you're bleeding."

"I know, but Castle was hit." The two rolled him slightly to look at the car and then lifted the panel on his jacket. Looking over at Ryan, she shook her head. "It looks like it exited on the front."

"And it grazed you in the process. Damn, he would have had the shot if…"

Beckett was already there. Castle faded in and out of consciousness, reminding Kate that she was bleeding. "Hold your hand here for me. I have to go check on Esposito and then get them to call Martha." She carefully switched sides with Ryan as he continued to apply pressure, folding up the bottom of the jacket to help soak the blood in.

Beckett quickened her speed as she looked at Castle one more time. She tried to slow her mind down but couldn't. Too many things had occurred. She was now back to square one in the investigation and two of her best friends were down. "What's his status?" She tried to sound like a cop and a daughter figure.

She knelt down and quietly ran her fingers across Montgomery's face and chest. "It was a quick kill; Lockwood didn't miss." Beckett ran her hands though her hair and finally broke. Weeping, she leaned over his body and cried on the shoulder of her trainer, her other father, and now the missing link.

"You're…"

"I know," Beckett muffled as she pushed Esposito's hand away from her shoulder. "It's just a graze." He ran his hand down her back as she leaned further over Montgomery as if she was trying to protect him, but it wasn't enough.

"Where's Castle?"

Beckett sat up as she saw the EMTs and Lanie walk through the open hanger and survey the several bodies that were shot. Waving her and the staff over, she asked that Montgomery be taken care of first. She gave Lanie the time of death; she couldn't forget it and headed back out with two more EMTs.

"Ryan?" she called from across the lot. She saw Castle was still slumped over.

"The bleeding is better. Takes a lot of pressure," he said as an EMT called for a cart and Kate leaned against his shoulder again. "Miss,"

"I know. You can fix me when we get him on the road." She turned back to Castle as the two EMTs started to unhook the belts and set up the equipment. Seeing that Ryan was working with another investigator on the Lockwood body, she turned back to Castle.

Turning his face towards her, she could see the gray color that set in, his eyes closed. "Rick, you listen to me. You will not leave me now dammit." She leaned in and kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry. We're not over. You have to wake up where I can tell you …"

TBC


	2. Awake

_A/N - Thank you for all those that have read, alerted, or just even glanced. This is not my fanfic forte, but I really love the show. It does require a style change though. Remember each title goes with a song. Read and review. Thank you ._**  
><strong>

**Chapter 2 - Awake**

Beckett paced back and forth in the ICU waiting area, constantly checking and sending text messages to the guys. Things at the scene were slowly being worked out as well as who shot whom and when. Every time his name came over the phone, she shuddered. She lost her captain and possibly her partner in one night. Shaking her head, she had to stop thinking that last part.

She turned and looked at the two women, one older and one younger coming down the hall in haste. "Have you heard anything?" she heard the older woman ask as the younger flew into her arms. "Kate?"

"It's a flesh wound." She immediately answered and wanted a sign for her shoulder.

"How's dad?" Alexis asked quietly as she released Beckett.

"He was hit in the shoulder from the back and it grazed me." Kate stated as matter of factly as she could stand.

"His vest. Montgomery said on the phone for him to wear it." Alexis paced as she spoke as if she was convincing herself that her father wouldn't have been so stupid.

Turning and taking Alexis' arm she reassured her. "Your dad listened, but Lockwood would know and came prepared. From what the investigators have found the bullets were Teflon and the shot caught your dad right outside of the lining, turned and grazed me." She looked over at Martha as the woman sat down in the chair. "They haven't come out and said anything yet."

Alexis sat down next to Martha and hugged her. "He's going to be ok," she repeated for her and Martha's sake.

The three stayed in the waiting room for several more hours and paced. Beckett continued texting to the guys and Lanie for updates. Montgomery's family had been notified. Esposito made sure to spin the report to the family and the one for the books as a heroic act where it wouldn't become a black mark on the man or the department. Dropping her phone back in her pocket, she heard the doors open and halfway welcomed the man that walked through. Martha and Alexis looked up in wonder. Standing, they all waited.

"Josh."

He somberly smiled and took a deep breath. "He's going to be ok. There was some major muscle tissue damage and an axillary artery repair. We had to put a stentgraft in to keep the risk of hematoma down, but we'll watch it. He's still groggy and may not respond to any of you at this point, but I can walk you back there."

Martha and Alexis let out the breath they had been holding for the whole explanation. They understood very little of what came out of the doctor's mouth past the words ok. "How many days?"

Josh glanced at Kate and then turned to Martha. "With the stent, they'll be some tests to make sure it's doing its job, so 5 days. And afterwards, movies, reading and writing for a couple of months." Alexis nodded and smiled as she followed Josh and Martha back between the double doors.

Josh pointed a nurse out to the two and hung back for Beckett. "Hell of way to see you tonight. I'm sorry to hear about your boss."

Kate nodded and sighed deeply before biting her lip. "He gave up a lot for us." She welcomed his arms around her as she finally seemed to relax. "But Castle's going to be fine?"

Pulling back he looked at her. "Yeah, he may not act like the same big kid as much anymore."

Not rejecting Josh's arm around her body, she walked with him toward the rooms in the ICU, stopping in the middle of the hall outside of where Martha and Alexis were. Turning her toward him, Josh blinked and looked away as if distracted. "Kate, he loves you."

Beckett swallowed at the statement, shifting uncomfortably on her feet. "What?"

"He came in mumbling he was sorry and he loved you. Something about talking to him." Josh paused and watched as Kate's face went blank. "Is there something you need to tell me?"

"Josh, don't make this an ultimatum right now."

"No, no fighting." he whispered as he took her hand. She glanced over and saw Martha holding Castle's hand and watching her at the same time. "I just deserve to know the truth, where I stand. I realize what he did tonight."

"You can't be who I talk to about this first, but I think we need to stop pretending this works." Josh looked down at his feet with her hands still in his. Shaking his head and then rubbing his chin.

"I'll see him later and then Dr. Baker can take over since Castle's going to be out of the woods. I hope he's your one." Josh leaned over and kissed her cheek before walking away.

"Me too," she whispered to herself. Kate glanced in and saw Martha watch Josh walk away. Kate stood in the middle of the hallway and pondered the ups and downs that she and Josh had never been able to figure out. Smiling, she appreciated the careful concern he had for Castle and the gallantry that the man finally showed.

"Everything ok?" Martha asked first as Alexis watched Kate come through the door.

"It will be," Kate whispered as she took in the scene of Richard Castle in a hospital bed. She had always thought she would be the first one to be shot. The first one that would go down in connection to her mother's murder. Not her captain and certainly not a novelist.

The three sat in silence for awhile as the three listened to the occasional pings and Castle's soft breathing. Beckett pulled the corner of the gown down to see the damage. His entire right shoulder was bandaged, and he was being still piped in with the last pint of blood from what the chart read.

Alexis stared out the window and glanced at her dad. The sun came up slowly as Martha came and hugged her granddaughter. Glancing over, Beckett could tell they were getting weary from the wait. Studying the sunrise, she hoped the light would maybe stir him.

Alexis looked below her at the strange group gathering. Looking more carefully, she squinted. "Kate?"

Kate looked and walked over beside Alexis. "What is it?" Alexis pointed at the small mob that was forming outside the main entrance of the hospital. "For real?" Kate wiped her eyes from the sun and pulled out her phone.

"Hey Ryan. Could you call a few beat cops that are sitting at a pizza place right now and tell them to get to Beth Israel and clear out the crowd." She waited and heard a somber chuckle. "No kidding; there's a fan club lighting candles and a couple of media shops doing interviews as I watch."

Martha heard this and had to see. The three looked over the side of the window as people held copies of Castle's books and waited.

"Funny, I had always pictured someone doing that for me," Martha amused dryly as Kate and Alexis just raised eyebrows. "Eh, as well."

"What are you guys doing?"

Beckett flung her head around and saw Castle's head bob back and forth before he opened his mouth again. "Dry," he commented as he licked his lips and looked back in their direction.

Alexis grabbed the ice chips and slipped one in before he said anything else. Beckett stood back as she watched his family take care of him. She felt a sinking feeling in her chest as he smiled and squeezed their hands as they explained what they knew about his incident. She had told Josh no, and now she wasn't sure if she had the guts to talk to Castle at all.

Castle patted his daughter on the hand, "Thanks pumpkin. Mother, could you take Alexis to eat something." Looking back at his daughter, he squeezed her hand. "I'm going to be fine and I bet you haven't had dinner." The two fought to stay a bit longer, but Martha knew the real reason he was pressuring them out. "Go."

Alexis smiled back at him and lowered down into a careful hug around his good arm. "Love you. Glad you're going to be ok." He kissed her on the cheek and then glanced at Beckett, who looked scared stiff.

"Kate?" He whispered as Martha moved from around the bed and took Alexis by the shoulder.

She couldn't move. Her legs were weights that she couldn't pick up. "Castle," she forced out of her breath. "So glad that you're awake."

"Come here." He held out the hand that didn't hurt him and motioned her closer. She moved a little quicker each time his hand motioned her. Taking her hand in his, he smiled before wincing at the pain he was still in.

"Montgomery…"

"I heard." He moved closer up her arm as Beckett tried to figure out how he could have. "So, what do you have to tell me?"

TBC


	3. Where Do I Begin

**Chapter 3 - Where Do I Begin **

Kate was dumbfounded. He remembered. She held onto his hand tighter as her face went through so many emotions. Her chin quivered the way it would when she would cry. Too many emotions had bombarded her in the day and they all were laid out in front of her with the three little words.

"Castle," she started and shook her head.

"Kate, talk to me…for once." She continued her grip on his hand, but one step away from ripping it out. "You said we're not over and I'm still here, so you have my attention."

Letting out a half laugh she sighed, "yes, you are." Kate let go, closing the blinds to the rising sun, and sat in the chair across the room, lowering the side of the bed where he could see her. Castle watched as she wringed her hands together like she did when she was nervous or scared. "I want to redo the conversation at my apartment, but you lying in a hospital bed concerns me."

Castle lay still and quiet. Beckett could tell he was rehashing the entire conversation by his eyes and when they opened, the pain was evident. She had hurt him way before the bullet. "At least if I get upset, I already am hooked up to these machines."

Kate glanced up and rolled her eyes. "Castle." He put up one hand to show he was done joking. She glanced outside and didn't see Martha or Alexis.

"They went for food, coffee." Castle answered as he watched Beckett. He felt he had been patient; he had done basically what she had wanted. He stayed behind her, he followed her around, and tried to lighten her days. He left, albeit he wish he hadn't, when he was told. Leaning back into the pillow, he winced but still couldn't compare the pain to when she threw him out.

Kate sat and stared into the wall on the other side of the room. She wondered what he was thinking. She tried unsuccessfully to open her mouth several times and nothing came out. Finally, she resolved to an ice breaker. "So, how are you feeling? It was nice finding out it was a better than it could have been."

Turning to face her slightly, he gazed at her. She's going to avoid it again, he thought. She even started it this time. "I was lucky, just a little damage to a typing arm, but it'll all heal."

Castle let the silence sit in the room. He still knew that he would have to let her do the talking this time around. The last thing he wanted to force her back into her shell, especially with everything that had gone on in the last few days. Feeling the pain in his arm intensify, he hit the medication button and fought through the desire to sleep.

She watched him as he hit the button for more pain meds. He wasn't just the author. He was her friend, smiling she thought him as her best friend outside of Lanie. And despite all the things she said to him, she admitted to herself she actually wanted to come to work to see what he would do, what he would say.

"I still want to see the funniest kid," she whispered as if to herself.

Castle turned, not sure he heard that right. "I can still be funny." He didn't see her glance up, but her small twitch to a smile told him he had. More time passed in silence as he watched her.

Kate stared at the floor. "You're right." Swallowing, she pressed her lips together and ran her hands through her hair. "I'm afraid. I push people away because I don't want them in the same column as my mom, my dad to a certain extent…Roy."

She looked up at Castle. Her face had whitened as if she was physically scared or sick from her thoughts. "I could've counted you in that group tonight." She shook her head and looked up at the ceiling, trying to find her breath. "So glad you have that blasted writer's vest, although you're going to need a new one."

She saw Castle try to laugh but stifle it. "Kate made a funny, or I have had too much of whatever that is," he pointed at the medicine bag.

"It's Kate now huh?" Castle almost amused at her needing to find words watched her being to pace. "The whole time I was looking into finding Lockwood, I was thinking about that fight."

Castle gazed at her as she strained through the conversation. "It was passionate. The Heat Rises poster even got it at home." Beckett turned quickly and stared at him in confusion. "I threw a drink at it and then mom walked in."

Beckett somewhat giggled. "I bet that was interesting conversation. What did she say?"

Castle watched as she still paced enough out of his reach without pulling a wire or causing more pain. "Something about a movie and time." He straightened up as the door opened and Kate fluffed her hair back some.

"Castle, your vitals are looking up. I guess Kate is taking care of you. I saw your family eating downstairs," Josh commented as he checked on some fluid bags and then Castle's pulse and breathing. Kate stood by as Castle gazed at her face. There was no expression, almost a sad blank look of disinterest.

"I think you'll be out of here in about 4-5 days depending on the stent's reaction. Dr. Baker will be back in the afternoon with a more thorough report." Josh hesitated and then smiled at Kate. "Have a good day."

She watched the glass door close and glanced back at Castle. "I have found that it's not going to work for us." Castle waited. "He said you said things in your sleep." Castle looked puzzled, but Kate went on. "But back to the other conversation, why are you so honest with me?"

Castle closed his eyes and sighed, grunting as he exhaled. He wanted her to talk this time. He had opened the conversation during the fight and she was still pushing away, but at least not leaving the room. Kate started toward the bed and he grabbed her hand before she could move away. "Because at least one of us should talk about it; talk about what we haven't. Now what did _you_ have to tell me?"

Castle gripped her hand tighter as he saw her tears start to well up in her lids. He drew circles on the outside of her hand with his finger. He wanted to pull her up into him and hold her.

She barely smiled as small tears fell. Taking a calming breath, she started. "I want this so much it terrifies me. I want the breathlessness I felt when we kissed and the warmth I felt when I was freezing to death, the anger with myself for making you leave, but I can't take the pain of losing someone else." She shook her head. "Not you Rick. I can't lose you."

Beckett collapsed in the chair next to the bed with her head on the edge, just touching his hip. He couldn't move his arm, but ran his fingers through her hair as he heard her cry.

Castle continued his constant touch as he spoke. "Kate, I didn't want to see you _here_. I knew you didn't have a vest on. He would have killed you. You know where it hit me; he wouldn't have missed, and I would be burying the woman I love."

It stunned her he would drop it just like that. He loved her. He wasn't wanting to be just friends, or just talk about it; he loved her. She thought she felt her heart swell at the admittance. Kate lifted her head barely able to breath and shaking in his hands. "Rick, I ca…"

He put a finger over her mouth. Kate closed her mouth without saying anymore. "Shh," he wiped her cheeks as much as possible with one hand. "Rest; I'll still be here when you wake up." He watched her close her eyes and took as deep a breath as allowed. It was finally out in the open. It was a start.

Martha glanced in as the two just faced each other and saw the lines from Beckett's make up. Taking Alexis by the shoulders, Martha hugged her. "How about we leave a note at the desk and get a few hours sleep. I think Beckett can hold down the fort."

Alexis glanced in to see her dad running his fingers through Kate's hair as she cried. Seeing her dad nod and smile, they took the message as good news.

"Good morning Rick," she mumbled as Castle could feel her grip loosen and her body relax on the edge of the bed.

"Sleep well," he whispered and felt her squeeze his hand in response.

_TBC (thanks for all the alerts and the few reviews. Keep it up!)_


	4. Everybody Hurts

**_A/N - If you have read this or just starting, please accept my sincere apologies for the untimely update. Truth be known that I just got back from work, vacation, and writer's block. Hopefully the writer's block will improve soon. That for R&R._  
><strong>

**Chapter 4 – Everybody Hurts (REM)**

Plans had gone the way they were supposed to. Beckett hadn't wanted to leave Castle at the hospital, but he convinced her to go back to work. She remembered that he tried to laugh at her, saying that Alexis was going back to school and his mother more than had it handled.

"_Go, I'm sure Ryan and Esposito need your help. Remember there was more than me to deal with."_

"_They have it taken care of," she almost pleaded as she stared down at Castle. _

_Castle leaned forward and placed his hand over her hers and smiled. "I hate to say it but I think you're using me to avoid the bigger issue that you're having." He watched Kate as her eyes glazed over and her mouth puckered. Softer but firmer, he pushed again. "Go Kate, they were your family before I ever came along."_

_Martha smiled at her from over in the corner before walking over and patting her on the back. She nodded in agreement before picking up her things and slowly headed for the door. She took one glance back to see that Martha had already taken her seat next to Castle and he shooed Kate away with a smile. _

Now she understood. She sat at her desk and stared at the captain's office longing for Roy to walk out and say something to her, anything. It had been two days and the bullpen was still quiet. She knew that somewhere in the New York system that there had been a stoppage put on the precinct. People were still being murdered but her department was not being contacted. It was just as well.

"Esposito, have you heard anything further?" Beckett felt out of the loop. She hadn't realized how much she had missed until she had returned and knew nothing of the funeral arrangements or the handling of the captain's position.

"Nah, just that the funeral procession tomorrow is covered. The mayor has his detail out scouting the area and a police battalion set for the service. There won't be anyone getting in or out of that place tomorrow unless they are in one of the cars or a uniform."

Beckett took a deep breath. She knew that the end didn't come with Lockwood's death. He was just the latest in the line of handler's of the situation involving her mother. She couldn't fathom how deep they had gotten with Lockwood, but wished that he hadn't bled out. It was just another piece of the puzzle that went missing along with any information Roy may have had.

She sat and stared at the list of possible pieces that she still could string together. Evelyn and the kids had already come to the station the day before and cleaned out Roy's personal effects, leaving the office bare. Even before, Ryan and Esposito said they read every file and picked every lock, finding nothing but lint and a few well placed "pick me ups."

Beckett hated feeling like she needed to get a warrant for her old boss's home, but she sat and stared at the paperwork thinking. Esposito reaffirmed her thoughts. "He's dying in honor. That was the play."

Kate glanced up at Esposito as she squeezed her temples with her fingers. "I know, but the next piece of the puzzle could be easily sitting there right on the desk at his home and we can't get to it."

Esposito hit a button on her computer and returned her angry stare as the screen went blank. "I know what you want to do boss; I want this scumbag as much as you do." He paused seeing the anger flare in Beckett's face. "Ok, maybe slightly less, but that doesn't mean we suddenly change how we're playing this. Montgomery is going out as one of the good guys regardless of what kind of retribution you're thinking of taking. You've got to go another way."

Kate pushed away from the desk and eyed the office again. Looking back at Esposito and Ryan, she shook her head. "It's not over. There's something in my gut that tells me there's more coming and soon." She grabbed her coat and started out of the precinct.

Ryan glanced over in Esposito's direction. "I think I'm going home too. I'll catch you at the form up tomorrow." Esposito nodded as Ryan followed close behind Beckett toward the door. He agreed; there was something else coming, but with dead ends it was going to be hard to trace.

The three detectives stared at the mass of police officers in dress uniforms and the drummers as they passed through the cemetery gates to Montgomery's final stop. The car stopped with a small brake but it felt like someone had socked Kate in the chest every time the car did that. In her dress uniform, she pulled once more on her gloves and nodded as Ryan silently let her out of the car. Pulling on the casket at the end of the first car, she glanced up at Evelyn and the kids who were trying to make their way to their seats.

She watched over Esposito's shoulder and saw the security detail that was quietly walking the cemetery grounds, trying to go unnoticed. She had seen the guards at the gate as well. Her two men had done their jobs while she hid behind Castle. She hoped they didn't see it as a sign of her weakness, her fear of what else could be coming. She grabbed the last of the handles that slid from the car and turned, putting her first in the lead.

She glanced behind her and saw other officers that made up the twelfth carrying the casket along with her. Walking in time with the drum corps; the walk seemed like it would never end.

Beckett quickly glanced at Evelyn as she hugged her kids in her arms. Kate silently swallowed her regret of not fighting Castle harder to stay with Montgomery. It was her captain. Setting the casket down, she stood by as the guard folded the flag carefully and handed it to Evelyn, who now could not choke back any more tears.

Stepping up to the podium, Kate glanced round and saw Lanie with Esposito, Ryan with Jenny, and Martha with Alexis and Jim. Glancing back at the casket, she remembered the late night conversation that everyone had with Castle. His spirit had been up, but he barely could sit up for more than an hour at a time. The doctors said no; everyone said no. He argued he could make it, but had relented in the end. The one rock she really needed was at home.

"Roy Montgomery taught me what it meant to be a cop. He taught me we are bound by our choices. We are more than our mistakes. Captain Montgomery once said to me that for us there is no victory; there are only battles. And in the end, the best you can hope for is to find a place to make your stand. And if you're very lucky, you find someone willing to stand with you. Our captain would want us to carry on the fight. And even if there is pain, he would want us to continue the fight. So captain, we will continue to fight for you because we still have yet to make our stand for you."

Kate sat down in her seat next to his family as the guns were fired. Everyone jumped as she took Evelyn's hand and squeezed. Closing her eyes, Kate knew that with each slight jump of the guns being fired that her mother's killer was getting away with now two murders close to her.

He had fought with everyone. Esposito and Ryan first told him everything, including Beckett and security was handled. His mother and Alexis both said they would be much calmer if he would remain at home. He had tried Beckett. After all they had been through, including the evening of the shooting and his removal of her from the scene. He could have easily just said no, but that's not what loved ones do. She remembered as they moved him from his room to the car back to the loft, Kate had asked him to just once follow her directions.

"_If you truly love me, then stay home…please."_

And he had done it. He sat staring at the clock and wondered when the ceremony would be over. He knew that his mother and Alexis were not going back to the house; it wasn't their place to be at the family gathering. He stared at the computer screen and watched the cursor blink when the doorbell rang.

"Coming," he hollered across the room as he gathered up his bathrobe and slumped over to the door. Leaning on the door, he opened it slowly and looked at the pimply faced boy that held the manila envelope out for him.

"Sign here," the boy asked as he handed Castle the clipboard. "Thanks. Here."

Castle closed the door behind him and walked back over to the couch. He stared at the unaddressed package and ripped open the top. Seeing the seal on the top of the first folder, he swallowed hard and closed his eyes. Now he knew why the detectives couldn't find anything.

Beckett was spent after the funeral. She had stayed with Roy's family long after the funeral was over talking to them about her favorite moments with him and recounting how his heroics played out. She had stuck to the script that everyone, including Castle, now knew as the truth.

She picked up her phone and quickly popped off a text to Castle hoping he would understand why she couldn't make it over to his place as previously planned.

_Home now. Going to bed. Long day. We'll talk soon._

She picked up her hat and put it back in the box at the back of her closet. She untied her tie and hung it back on the hook as well. Hearing the beep of her phone, she slipped out of her shoes and socks to feel her cool floor under her feet and looked at the text back.

_Ok. Rest._ _Call me tomorrow. _

Kate held the phone and stared at the simple message. Things were different now. She wondered to herself if that was his only part of the message or if he has texted more and deleted it, thinking it was the wrong timing. Shaking her head, she tossed her phone back on the end of the bed realizing that Castle never said he loved her outright. Maybe neither one of them were quite ready.

She finished getting undressed and showered. Finally she lay down in bed and checked her phone once more partly hoping for another text but nothing was listed. Putting the phone on the bedside table, she looked once more at the items on the dresser and checked for her gun placement. As she pulled the cover over her, she heard it and quickly slid onto the floor.


	5. The Haunted

_A/N - Thank you for all the new story alerts. This story is really becoming more of a monster than I planned. Hopefully some of you will stick with it. Thanks for reviews in advance. Again, I have no ownership of any characters, storylines, etc. _

**Chapter 5 – The Haunted (Evanescence)**

Kate slid out off the bed and on her knees as the second shot whirred by her head and impacted with the wall behind her. She carefully slid the drawer of her bedside table open and grabbed the gun out of it. The bullets stopped momentarily, but as she readjusted on her knees, another fire went off.

She flipped the safety off and grabbed her phone of the top of the stand with another shot going through the window. She needed to get out of the room or at least get a call out. She turned and sat behind the bed where the person couldn't see her.

She dialed 911. "This is Detective Kate Beckett, badge number 41319. I'm being shot at from the building across the street from my apartment." Beckett waited while the woman continued asking questions and then hung up to try something faster.

_Shots into my bedroom from across the street. Goto other building._

She wasn't sure if anyone would answer the text. She was sure that Esposito and Lanie were probably together and Ryan and Jenny were comforting each other. She held up a book that was on the floor and another shot. She stared at the wall next to her bed. She had lousy luck with apartments.

With no answer, she took a deep breath before the next message.

_Don't come over. Dangerous. Call Esposito and tell him to check his phone._

Beckett waited for a few more minutes in silence and then saw her phone flash. Taking a deep breath, she hoped he would just do what she told him.

_On it. He's on his way. Anything else? Call me when you're safe!_

She smiled and let out the breath she was holding. Watching her phone, it flashed again.

_Ryan's coming your way with officers. I have a team meeting me. 10 minutes. Hang in there boss._

Beckett glanced at the phone and then at her door. Damn. She had to get there. Holding up the book again, she felt it shake in her hand as the bullet made a direct hit. The dragon obviously had already found another collector for her head.

Castle sat and stared at the messages that he and Beckett just traded. He was still in a sling, somewhat still immobile and happy he could at least text, painfully.

"Dad?"

Castle shook himself out of his trance and looked up, not hiding the grave look on his face.

"Dad, what's going on?" Alexis sat down next to her father and saw the fear in his face. He rarely turned the white color he was expecting.

Castle couldn't decide to draw Alexis into the story anymore than she already was. He had already been shot in the process. "Beckett's being shot at in her apartment and I can't go help her."

Alexis' eyes immediately welled up with tears as she hugged her father gently. "She's going to be ok dad. What did she say?"

"She just wanted me to call Esposito and wait for her call." Alexis pulled out her father's arms.

"She'll call dad when things calm down," she said quietly while the two laid alone on the couch. Castle glanced into the office where the folders from Montgomery were still quietly tucked away. Alexis noticed her father's long off look. "You really care about her don't you?"

Castle threw his daughter a questioning glance but stayed silent.

"How much dad? How much are you invested?" Alexis' bottom lip quivered as her jaw squared and her fingers ran down her dad's sling around his wound. Alexis' facial features softened as he continued to stare into his study and started to get up to head into the office. Putting her hand on his shoulder, she stopped him and turned around. "Dad, you love her and that scares me."

Castle turned and took his daughter in his arms. "But you know why I have to help her. If we can just end this." Alexis looked up at him as shook her head.

"Then go. You never listen to her anyway, so go. Just don't get shot…again." Castle hoped his all-wise daughter was right.

She slid her book across the ground and heard no shots. Grabbing a shoe from the end of the bed, she threw it across the room into the living room and heard the next shot go through another window.

She stayed along the floor and slid on the slick floors. Beckett worked her way to the door and sat in the alcove around the corner from the windows in her living room. She thought of moving objects to get behind, but the person shooting would simply start shooting there.

"Beckett?" she heard from the other side of the door.

"Ryan? Is Esposito across the way?"

"Not yet. Are you still taking fire?"

Beckett looked at the window and then at the door. "Ryan, you and the team stand out of the door. I'm going to try to unlock it and see if he's still firing."

Beckett waited another thirty seconds after she heard several steps move away on the other side of the door. Reaching up, she carefully pushed up against the door and fingered the slide lock until the chain fell before hearing another glass shatter.

"Beckett!"

"I'm clear, but he's obviously shooting still," she halfway joked as she glanced at the bullet hole now in her door. "How are you?"

"Ready to catch this bastard," he nervously joked. "What's the play?"

"I'm waiting on Espo."

She heard a movement in the hallway and then a phone click. "He's there. Where's your phone?"

She looked around and then silently cussed herself as she saw the phone laying on the ground back in the bedroom. "It's out of play. Tell him that the perp's gotta be on the same floor. The shots are coming straight across and not at an angle."

"Gotcha." Beckett could see lights turned on in the opposite building and then could see movement from the window across from her. "Gotcha you Fuc…" She slid across the floor again behind the end of the couch and watched as the figure moved in the building across the street.

Beckett sat up a little straighter and positioned the barrel of her gun on the end of the couch and waited for a movement. Seeing one shadow, she pulled the trigger and saw the shadow move slightly and then disappear.

"He's on the move!" she screamed across the apartment toward the door.

"Got it! You clear?" She moved closer to the window in the living room and poked her head up. Moving a little more cautiously, she came up to her knees and pulled the blinds up. "Clear!"

She walked toward the door and opened it to Ryan and several more uniforms. "I'm going to back up Esposito. Maybe catch him on the way out. We'll see you in a bit. The uniforms are going to go on and canvass the area, CSU is on their way too." Ryan started down the stairs. "Call Castle!"

Beckett nodded to herself as she traced her hand over the bullet hole in the door and then eyed the hole in the painting in the hallway. Smiling at the supervisor, she put the safety on the gun and shrugged. "Sorry, I'll pay for the damages."

"Ms. Beckett, are you ok?" The supervisor asked.

"Yeah, there's going to be some others on their way up here if you don't mind. There's a little more damage in the apartment."

The supervisor patted her on the back and smiled. "I'll check in later in the week. Now to calm the rest of the building. Glad you're safe." Beckett nodded as she walked in and saw the rest of the uniforms still watching the other building for movement.

She went to pick up her phone and saw the five missing messages, one from the 911 dispatch, two from Esposito and two from Castle. She cleared them all as she re-examined the bullet hole in the back of the latest James Patterson novel. She smiled knowing that Castle would find something poetic about that. Maybe she could get Patterson to sign it. She picked up the room a bit without dropping her gun. She was still guarded but knew that the boys had the building across the street well covered.

"Sorry boss," she heard as Esposito appeared in the doorway several minutes later. "He's vanished. There must have been an exit that we didn't know about."

Running her hand through her hair she shook her head. "Well, I think I may have got him. Not a clean shot, but have CSU check all the passages for blood and the windows on the level for prints or residue." She looked over at where Ryan was standing and rubbed her forehead. "This guy is good, but not as precise as Lockwood had been. He was waiting for the moment I stilled in bed to get a clean shot."

"Looks like he had the angle right if you had just stayed in bed ," Ryan commented as he ran his hands along the bullets that were lodged in the mortar of the walls. "Did you call?"

"Damn," she shook her fist. She hit speed dial and waited for the phone to ring, but heard the ring in the hallway. She looked up and rolled her eyes at his stupidity.

"Kate?" Castle stood in the middle of the living room now dressed in jeans and a pullover. Kate wondered for a moment how he could get himself dressed.

Her face immediately burst into a smile that she knew wasn't hidden from the guys. "Yeah, I'm fine Castle. A few bullet holes in the wall, but it gives the place character. Oh, and this." She walked over and pointed out the book on the floor. Castle followed her over and couldn't help but giggle slightly. "It's evidence now, but maybe you can get it signed for me afterwards."

Castle nodded silently before she sat down on the side of the bed and put the gun back into the table and checked to make sure her two most precious items had not been dealt any damage.

"I want you to come and stay with me tonight," she heard as Castle sat down on the bed next to her. She pressed her lips together and closed her eyes. Looking over at Castle, she shook her head and rolled up her lip. Glancing over at Ryan and Esposito, she knew that she couldn't get away for awhile.

She halfway laughed, "You never listen do you. That's very nice to offer, but I have a feeling the two dozen people in my apartment would take offense if I left them." She looked up and saw CSU waving her over. "Castle, I have to work now."

Castle relented and stayed seated on her bed as she followed around the CSU team and pointed out the order of the shots and which bullet hole in the windows coincided with which in the apartment. She glanced over and saw that he hadn't moved but was scanning the shelves in her apartment and had picked up her mother's ring, rolling it in between his fingers. Taking a deep breath, she dismissed herself from the officers and went back to sit next to him.

"Whoever holds the reigns of whatever your mother had been involved in is not going to let this go. You obviously know too much," Castle commented as he handed her the chain. "You've got to let someone else take it on now." He looked at her and put his hand on hers. "They want to kill you."

The two sat silently next to each other without making eye contact. She hadn't moved her hand from his though. "I can't stop because they're shooting at me Castle. You're right, they think I know more than I should about my mom's murder. What's funny is that I really don't know. But I just think I'm close, you know." She let go of him and rubbed her forehead in frustration.

Kate glanced back at Castle as she got up to talk to the team. His face was drawn and his eyes closed. She couldn't put a cap on it now. "Kate."

She didn't turn around.


	6. In Her Eyes

**A/N - Thank you for anyone that is still reading this. It's complex trying to pull all these pieces together in a feasible manner and this is where we really leave the show's version season 4 and move to AU. Hope you stick with me. I apologize for not regular updates, but that real world always gets dibs on my time. **

**Chapter 6 – In Her Eyes (Josh Groban)**

Castle didn't leave the place on the bed until Beckett finally closed the door to the apartment a couple of hours later. He had heard his name in conversation between Beckett and Ryan but didn't know what the context of the conversation was. She stood in the bedroom and stared at him flipping through his phone. "Finding another game?"

Castle jumped slightly at her voice and quickly turned off his phone. "No, just looking at something. So what's your plan?"

"Try to get some rest and start again tomorrow." She stopped short and met Castle's eyes.

Castle stood up and walked toward her. "Not here." Beckett looked away from him and then glanced around her apartment and at the bullet holes in the wall. She knew the boys had to duck under the tape across the front door. She gazed up and bit her lip. Bypassing Castle, she pulled a bag out and silently packed clothes and other necessities in it.

"Ok," she quietly said before opening the door and stepping through the yellow tape and helping Castle through the tape.

He watched as she silently walked into his loft after the silent car ride across Manhattan. He couldn't help but want to beg of her to stop while she was alive. He hadn't even had time to digest all the information that laid on the desk in his office. He couldn't decide after tonight's events what strategy he wanted to take. Closing the loft door and locking it, Castle saw her ascend the stairs and disappear into the guest room that she had used once before.

He started to his room as Alexis caught sight of Beckett closing the guest room door. She didn't like seeing her dad in the place he was. She missed having to be the adult in the family, taking care of Castle the kid like he was before. Sitting on the stairs, she watched the light in the hallway go out. It was easier when he simply acted the spoiled rich kid and didn't care about anyone.

"Dad?"

Castle turned a smiled a fake smile in the direction of his daughter as she approached. "Try to get some sleep pumpkin," he said softly as he kissed Alexis on the head. He started to pull away and felt Alexis' grip around him tighten. Standing silently with his one arm around her, he closed his eyes.

Alexis looked up at her dad and he saw the sadness fall onto her face. He fought back closing his eyes in defeat. He had never meant to bring this kind of terror home with him. As his mother would remind him repeatedly, he was the writer. He had opened the Pandora's box three years ago and now was as deep as Beckett was. He glanced on the desk in the office at the folder he got the day before looking back at his daughter's concerned face.

"What are you going to do?"

After a long pause and letting her dad go, she heard his whispered voice. "I'm sorry." He grabbed Alexis' hand and squeezed it as they moved to the couch. "This was never my intention. I wanted a story for a book."

Alexis leaned against her dad's good shoulder and squeezed him around the arm. "I guess you're a little past that now." She glanced up at her dad as he huffed in defeat. The two sat in silence as Alexis could feel her dad repeatedly lightly kiss her on the head. "Are you close?"

"I think so," he whispered in response.

"Then finish it and bring Beckett back in one piece. And you too." He felt Alexis pull away and saw her stand in front of her.

"Teenagers shouldn't have to go through this …" Alexis covered his mouth and shook her head. "Alexis."

Turning toward her room, she stopped and looked back her dad on the couch. He looked defeated and beaten. She just wanted him happy again. "I love you dad." She blew him a kiss, which sparked a smile from Castle as he reached up with his left hand pretending to catch it in midair. He watched her ascend the stairs and disappear.

* * *

><p>The next morning came after several more hours of watching the clouds pass by the stars outside his bedroom window. Looking at the ceiling, he heard a noise down the hall and gingerly got out of bed.<p>

Castle walked out into the living room and saw his daughter making breakfast while Beckett handed him a cup of coffee. "Good morning," she responded somewhat quieter and more reserved than normal.

Castle nodded as the corner of his mouth formed a smile. "Did you sleep any?"

Beckett, who Castle could tell hadn't slept yet from the rings under her eyes, managed a smile. "A little. Alexis brought me something to help last night after you went to bed."

Castle wrapped his left arm around her and smiled, "She's had practice taking care of me." He let her go as he felt her stiffen at his open touch in front of Alexis, he turned his attention to the breakfast laid out now on the counter. "It smells wonderful, but you didn't have to go to the trouble."

Alexis nodded. "No trouble. Beckett and I were talking and I thought she probably hadn't eaten very well yesterday or last night." Alexis put a plate in front of Castle and handed him a fork in his left hand.

"Actually, I think it had more to do with my stomach growling when I walked in the kitchen," Beckett commented as she continued eating. Castle stopped and watched as Beckett ate as if she had starved herself over the last week. Beckett stopped mid bite and looked at both of the Castles. Putting her toast down, she took a breath. "Sorry."

Castle shook his head. "Eat, enjoy. What time do you have to be at the office today?"

Beckett lowered her head and sighed. Biting her lip, she simply shook her head as she continued eating. "Another division's captain that led the investigation last night said for me to take a couple of days. Actually, told all of us to take a few more days while they canvass the building across the street and such."

"And let me guess, you're not quite comfortable with another precinct taking your case?"

Beckett smirked at the thought, "they have a team on me; I said I didn't want one, but they're sitting outside on the street right now."

Castle peered out the window and saw the plainly painted Ford across the street from the building with the man sitting in the driver's seat. From the look on Beckett's face, he knew she had no interest in having a tail.

He laid awake after Beckett went to bed and went over the ramifications of the case. Taking a deep sigh and rubbing his chin with his good hand, he glanced over at Kate who was deep in conversation with his daughter and decided against his better judgment.

Castle took her plate and put the rest of the dishes in the sink as Alexis finished eating. "So, how about working here." Castle turned and looked at Kate, who was finally cracking a smile in front of Alexis.

"What do you have in mind?" She questioned him, not sure what they could work on without any information with them.

Castle started toward his office. He stopped at the door and smiled at Alexis who nodded in silent understanding. "Come on." Beckett slid off the stool and followed him into the office and watched as he closed the door.

Beckett stopped cold in her tracks seeing the door to his bedroom open. The bed was unmade but looked as if it probably wasn't even slept in. Swallowing down her nerves, she focused on Castle's concerned look as he glanced in the same direction before closing the bedroom door. "I guess you didn't sleep much last night either."

Beckett walked into the office and stared at the screen as Castle tapped the laptop. Staring at her, he watched her reaction to the high tech display of her board. She ran her hand along the screen, "You took pictures of my board and digitized it." He could see the anger starting to well up in her.

Castle walked over and touched her hand and then threw a manilla folder on the table in front of her. "I got this yesterday." Before Beckett was able to approach the table, she felt Castle's hand take her arm. "This came with a warning."

Beckett turned to look at Castle whose face was drawn and taught. Her lips pursed as her eyes widened at Castle's frightening determination. He approached her closer and closed his eyes. "I can't protect you once you pursue anything there. A lot of powerful people could get hurt, more than there have been so far. The people involved have been blackmailed or killed to keep their silence. I was told as long as you stayed away, you'd be safe, but I think …"

She pulled her hand from his and stared into his eyes, "Castle, what have you done?" Castle could hear the sting in her voice.

He let go of her and walked toward the screen, watching Beckett's face grimace as she clenched her teeth. "I was told to keep you away from your mom's case to protect you, by Montgomery, and I thought he was talking about just protecting you. But once this arrived I realized there's so much more riding on this, and I had to make a choice. I could just sit on this and pretend it'll all go away, like he had for years, but I know you." He raised his voice, "you'll keep looking and they'll keep chasing." He quieted. "At least now they'll be chasing more than just you." Beckett heard the quiver in his voice and saw his eyes glass over.

"You're putting yourself on their radar? Castle you're not involved." Beckett sat down and ran her hand over the handwriting. Glancing up as Castle sat next to her, she slid the information out on the table. "What was Montgomery sending you information for?"

"Vindication? I don't know, but there's a lot from what I scanned that's collected here that points to my involvement." He sat down and watched Beckett slide the information out on the table. She looked back at him confused. Articles from years in her past, spanning her mother's murder, information from years before, and her graduation from the force. She flipped another paper to see a picture of Castle and looked at him.

Beckett flipped through the pages of the folder, some nervously as she mentally took notes. She glanced over at Castle's desk and he obliged with paper and a pencil to take better notes. He watched her scan and read the folder in silence for more than an hour.

Alexis quietly opened the door and set a tray of coffee down as Beckett glanced up and smiled, "thanks Alexis."

"No problem." Alexis turned and hugged her dad on his good shoulder. "I'm heading to Paige's." Beckett glanced up when Alexis stopped and stared at her dad. As Alexis silently left the room, Beckett caught the pang of sadness in Castle's face as she left. He had told her.

Finally, Beckett flipped her hair up and looked at him, "Have you read this? Castle this is the … missing file." He nodded yes and continued to lean on his hand; going over each piece of paper she was examining again his mind. "My mom knew about Montgomery and the others."

"And they stole it back from her again." Castle reminded her.

"Who is they? I can't imagine Montgomery…" She stopped and covered her mouth as tears started to well up.

"It may have not been that hard. Look at all the times I was able to steal from you." Castle tried to joke.

Beckett stopped on the one folder that made Castle stop the night before. He watched as she squinted in disbelief at the words on the page. "Do you understand what we have here? There was someone in her office involved."

He nodded and raised his eyebrows in acknowledgment. "The NYPD wasn't the same back then, and they didn't appreciate looky-loos." Leaning back in the chair, Beckett heard him sigh as she made more notes and then get up and compare them to something on the digital board. Turning around, she gaped at him. "It's already on the board?"

"I had some free time. Kept my mind off of yesterday." He watched as she turned back and looked at the board. As her hands became more animated and she continued jotting down notes, Castle couldn't help but smile. Something was at least bringing back the part of Beckett he was missing.

She whipped around and shook the pad of paper at her. Castle grimaced and nodded at her dawning. "My mom…" Her face turned to concern and sadness.

Castle jumped up from the chair and took her hands gently in his before whispering, "was days from bringing down the entire drug trade in the city. Kate, your mom was a hero."

He felt Beckett flinch in his arm. "But I need to finish it." Castle felt her straighten up and pull back to the screen. Turning with determination, he met her eyes with the same. "This is so much bigger than my mom or Coonan or Montgomery. These people need to be stopped, starting with the mayor's office."

Beckett changed the sheet of paper and continued making notes. "Let me take the mayor; you concentrate of how to get the force on board with the rest of the information."

Beckett stopped short and glared at Castle, "NO. This is my case, and with the number of cops names, including Montgomery's in this file there's no reason to trust anyone in the force." Kate started out of the office as Castle shot out of the chair and started chasing her toward the chair her coat was sitting on as she headed for the door.

Castle grabbed her arm as she pulled her coat on. "Kate, don't do this. These people want to kill you. Do you not think that trail of two cops sitting in the car outside is going to be enough for you. Where are you going to go? What's your plan?"

Beckett stood still, determined and glared at Castle. She knew somewhere in the back of her mind that this wasn't the way she wanted this all to fall down, but Castle had handed her the rest of her case on a gold platter. "I'll call Esposito and fill him in." She opened the door against Castle's weight. "Let me out Castle."

Castle closed his eyes and let the door go. "Kate, please."

She started down the hall before hitting the button on the elevator. She walked back over to Castle, who stood in the hall watching her. Putting her hand on his chest, she gazed into his eyes before turning back to the elevator. Castle placed his hand on top of hers and then jumped. "Hang on." She watched the elevator door close and glared at Castle as he disappeared back into the apartment. Castle returned and handed her keys.

"You trust no one? Take it." Beckett looked down at the keys Castle handed her. "I'll call down and make sure you get the right one." Beckett continued to stare at the BMW logo on the key chain and then glanced up at him.

"Thank you. I'll call you," she whispered as she ran her hand along the side of Castle's face and ringed the keys into her hand before heading to the elevator. She walked into the elevator as she heard the door to his loft click.


	7. Distraction

_**A/N - Thank you for all those still trying to make sense of this. I'm doing the same thing, although it's getting more laid out in my head. Thanks for reading!**_

**Chapter 7 – You're Distraction (Angels and Airwaves)**

Castle watched below the window in his bedroom and saw the BMW pull out of the garage and turn the corner. He walked back into office and pulled up a program on the computer and waited for the program to open. Shrinking it into a smaller window, the little red dot pinged along the downtown streets. He had never figured that he would use the GPS system of his car on his partner. In hindsight, he knew the tail out on the street in front of the building was still looking at her car, but he could also watch her even if she would be pissed at him if she found out.

Knowing that Alexis was now out of the area and Martha had decided to stay with a friend upstate since he started moving around better, he returned to the information lying on the table. Beckett had only taken notes and left the originals with him. He went back over the notes concerning the mayor. Making some notes for himself, he formulated his future moves before picking up the phone.

"Mayor Weldon please," he asked in a perfectly covered tone.

After going through the normal questions from the mayor's secretary, he finally heard his name in a somewhat saddened tone. "Rick, I'm so sorry to hear about Montgomery and your partner's shooting. What's going on as far as the case?"

Castle leaned back in his office chair, still looking at the one file that was in front of him. "We're following up on some leads, but we need to meet about something we found. Actually, something that came to me. How's tonight for you?"

Castle could hear the mayor checking something and then come back to the phone. "I could head over there about eight tonight."

"I'll have a good bottle of scotch waiting," Castle answered. He ended the call with the mayor and started formulating how he was going to present all the information to the mayor. It still astonished Castle how much of the case wrapped around his own involvement.

"Bob, how's it going?" Castle questioned as he opened the door to the mayor. Dressed casually, they both greeted each other with handshakes and sat down in the chair across the way from the where Castle had already been obviously nursing a drink.

"I should be asking you that. How's my detective?" Weldon took the drink that Castle just poured and sat back in the chair.

Castle leaned back in his own chair and took a swig of the drink in his hand. "She's had better weeks, but managing."

"And you?" the mayor asked pointing at the obvious injury. "I have a feeling getting dressed is still a challenge."

"Somewhat, but the painkillers help." The two sat in silence as the fire in the background burned. Castle watched Weldon's eyes look around the loft almost suspiciously. Castle broke the silence. "Remember back when I first asked you about shadowing Beckett? What made Montgomery agree to such a strange request so enthusiastically?"

Weldon furrowed his brow in confusion. Between all the years they had known each other, he thought Castle would have understood. "At the time we were under the impression that you'd follow her a few weeks and go on your way. I remember the agreement being for six weeks when Montgomery and I first talked."

Castle mentally counted through the first six weeks of cases and where the timeline of his book was at that point. "What changed?"

Weldon sat his empty glass back on the table and gazed out the window quickly before looking back at Castle. "Honestly, I got a call from Montgomery after the six weeks that said you had been helpful and then later that Beckett demanded you out."

"Ahh, after I started digging into her mother's past. She was pissed at me." Castle halfway laughed and then got quiet, biting the inside of his lip.

"Maybe she had a point, back then I mean." Castle peered over at Weldon. "What's this about Rick? I know I'm not here to reminisce."

Castle handed the file he had from the folders to Weldon and sat, watching the mayor read through the information included. "Montgomery sent you these?"

"They came the day of the funeral." Castle leaned over put his glass down on the table as Weldon closed the folder. "I called for that." Castle pulled a sheet out that indicated Weldon's name circled on an old city council meeting form.

"Montgomery was one of only five, now six," he looked at Castle, "that knew of my interest in the governor's race." He put the paper back in the pile, noting the other name circled on the list.

"There was an old picture of me in the file. When did I become part of this and how much do you know?"

Weldon stood and put the file back on the table. He walked by the bookcase, pursing his lips. "When Beckett let you in, even after your investigation, Montgomery came to me and said you needed to stay, so as long as I can keep you around I will."

"Did he say why? I'm not a cop, as Beckett and my family remind me constantly." Castle admitted as he shook his head.

Weldon looked over as he poured both of them another drink. "No you aren't. But as long as I can make that call," Weldon stopped.

"Your introduction to me back in 2000 wasn't a coincidence then." Castle stared at the mayor and waited out an answer. Things were spinning in Castle's head so fast that he couldn't comprehend all the facts. "Johanna Beckett was murdered in 1999, and Beckett joined the force in 2000." The two said nothing for long last as the mayor flipped through the file again while knocking back another drink. "Bob, what are you protecting? Are you involved in whatever is going down? In the shooting? In Johanna's murder?" Castle raised his voice.

Weldon put his hand out for Castle to calm down. "No. Just like you, I wasn't in the place I am now; I was just a city councilman. Rick, but there are things that have to be buried to protect what's right."

"You helped bury this to forward your own career and Montgomery's? Bob, this is me you're talking to." Castle strained and pinched his nose in frustration.

The mayor stood up. "Rick, I'm sure by now you know that whatever you've dug up that Montgomery dropped in your lap is going to bring down a lot of people. I had nothing to do with those events. They canvassed Jim Beckett's home and you're name popped. A stack of your books on the shelf. It was risk he took to find a distraction."

"But I didn't meet Beckett until years later." The mayor cocked his head and stared into what Castle felt through him. "When a murder was committed based on my books." His speech slowed to a pause. "Bob?"

"I was the one that made sure Montgomery's team got the call." Castle grimaced in confusion and felt betrayed by his friend. He didn't know what story to believe anymore. "Look I somehow failed Montgomery because he's gone, but I'll be damned if I fail Beckett. You either all walk away or catch the son of a bitch that is leading the parade because there's not middle ground here. They will kill you and me and everyone in between if to bury those files right there."

Castle shook his head and groaned, not sure how much he trusted his friend of more than ten years, "Trust is getting harder and harder."

The mayor looked away knowing that Castle was referring directly to him. Castle felt as if he could choke on the details that his friends had sat on for years. He wondered if he had never decided to write Nikki Heat if all of this would have stayed buried.

Castle closed his eyes. "That's why when I dug into her mom's murder, Montgomery was so eager to oblige to kick me out. I was opening the forbidden box again."

The mayor just nodded. The mayor held his hand out to Castle, who stood up and walked across the room. "You were there to distract her then; now you're here to save her." Castle tried to read the mayor's eyes, looking for the last honest spark he hoped would be there. Castle was wrapped up in his own political drama more than he realized before.

Taking the mayor's hand, he now knew he trusted too much. "Then we better keep you either here or the governor's mansion because at this point we may need you if you are on our team." Castle gripped his hand, his brow furrowed in questioning.

"'A friend is one who has the same enemies as you have.'" Castle huffed at the cliche and walked the mayor to the door, "I guess then I better not lose the election or get shot." Castle opened the door for Weldon.

Castle pursed his lips together in utter confusion. "Watch your back Bob." Weldon nodded, knowing the implied implications now, shook Castle's hand once more and left.

Castle closed the door, running his hands through his head. He stared at the coffee table with the file that Weldon had looked through. Castle flipped the pages and saw the city council form Weldon looked at. "Shit!" he hollered as he threw the folder causing papers to fly in the air and scatter to the ground.

* * *

><p>Kate sat nervously in the booth at the end of the coffee shop. Coffee in one hand and a folder in the other, she tapped her fingernails on the cup as she waited. "I'm here," she heard as a firm hand came to her shoulder.<p>

She slid out of the booth and hugged the man. "Thanks," she whispered as she took the envelope form his hand and handed him something in the other hand. "I'll let you know more once I start putting the pieces together."

"Katie, you don't have to do this." Beckett stared at her father without responding. She popped open the manilla envelope and looked at the cash in the envelope. "Just let your mother go."

She shook her head, "It's not about mom anymore. It's not revenge, vengeance…there's much more going on here that I can't go into right now. There's a number saved in the book on that phone for me. It's not traceable, neither is Castle's. Don't call the station. And not from the cabin phone."

Her father leaned closer to her and his eyes widened. "What have you gotten involved in?"

"Mom was about to break open the scandal of the decade and there's a lot of people that are in places that I can't touch that are involved. I've got a small team." Beckett stopped suddenly at the buzzing on the phone. Flipping open the simple text phone, she pursed her lips and glanced back at her dad. "I gotta go. You need to wait a little while before leaving."

Jim sighed and took his daughter's hand in his hand. "Be safe." He let go and watched her as she crossed the street and got into a BMW. Watching her drive off, he looked at the address book and shook his head in acknowledgement. It was Castle's car. The one she trusted.


	8. Back in Business

_A/N - Not too much action on this story, but I will finish it if for no reason than it'll be hashed out this season coming up. Give me a shout out if you're still reading. Got a clue as to how this is all going to tie together? I do now. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 – Back in Business (Madonna)<strong>

"Esposito, what do you have?" Beckett asked as she drove.

Esposito sat at the desk in the precinct and pulled up the screen on the computer. "Ryan and I came in today to see if any information came through on your attempted shooting. CSU found no gun, no prints, no blood. I don't think you got a shot in unless he just didn't bleed out. However, there a couple of outstanding hairs there. It could just be from the renters of the apartment, but they are checking them. It'll take a few days. How about you? The number you called from?"

Kate pulled the car into a garage and took a parking ticket. "I'm off the grid, so to speak. I got Alexis' old phone from Castle. It'll just look like she's calling him or you. I need you to dig up some information about the money trail from Raglan's little kidnapping. See if you can find out where the money ended up. I'll get back to you in a couple of days."

Kate hung up and sat in the parked car, looking over the notes that she took. Pulling on the chain around her neck, she bit her nails and kept repeating her sighs. She got out of the car and headed through the exit to the building across the street. She walked around the site, eyeing the strange looks she got from the others in the area. The neighborhood wasn't the best, but she still had her firearm. The lot where the warehouse had stood was still empty, being completely flushed of all the ashes and remains. If it was in the folder, something happened in that spot that she couldn't put her finger on.

Beckett noticed the electrical box in between the empty site and the building next door. It couldn't be that easy. She opened the first box and saw the circuits that were completely burnt. The wires were torched but not melted. "They won't haul it away."

Beckett swung around on her heel in surprise. "Excuse me?"

"That box, you from the power company?"

"No ma'am," Beckett responded to the older woman as she flashed her badge. "What do you know about this lot?"

"It used to be a safekeeping warehouse. My son worked there for a time, you know, boxes would come in, he'd stick them in some corner with a number on them, and then receipts would go out with where the box was stuck."

Beckett shut the door to the fried box and stared intently at the woman. "Did your son ever mention if they converted anything to a digital format, maybe discs or anything about what happened that day?"

"Who knows. That place burst into flames right after the box fried there. Son said the lights exploded causing the sparks to set the boxes on fire. When he got outside, he saw that box toasted just like it is today, they said it was a once a million surge. Took no time at all since the place was like a tinder box. The box, not so much."

"Can I speak to your son?"

Beckett saw the woman's face sadden and knew immediately. "He was hit by a car and killed a couple of months later. Never found the driver, but you know they came out and did their whole police thing."

Beckett was really curious now. "Could I have your son's name? Do you know who they sent?" The woman nodded but motioned for Beckett to follow. The woman crossed the street and opened the second floor apartment. Beckett observed all the pictures of the family stopping on the photo of what she could only think was the woman's son. The woman rounded a corner and returned writing a name on the back. "Here, they left this. I never threw it out, but our precinct's changed since then. Keep it. You think there's something fishy?"

Kate smiled at the woman and then tucked the card in her back pocket. "I can't comment on an open investigation, but I will let you know if I need more information. Thank you." The woman opened the door and let Beckett out, waving as Beckett descended the stairs.

Beckett started toward her car and dialed up a number. "Castle?" she questioned as she heard someone pick up the other line.

"Beckett?" She stopped short hearing him calling her by her last name again. "I've got news; how about you?"

"I found a woman whose son worked at the warehouse site that went up in the flames based on the fire department's report. Her son was killed in a hit and run a few months later. The report of the kid's hit and run was filed in New Jersey. From what the lady said I talked to, the boy thought the surge wasn't environmental," she paused.

"The mayor knows about the future attempt on his candidacy from the notes in the file." Castle paused and Beckett knew there was something else. She waited in silence for the other end of the line. "I was a distraction."

Beckett looked at the phone with his remark. "What?"

"The mayor explained I was an elaborate part of the plan to keep you away from your mother's case. Montgomery took you under his wing, he kept you in his department to keep you off the case, and someone set up the case knowing that I couldn't give up a chance to shadow you." A silence on both lines set in. "I'm sorry. Weldon's had it capped since the murder and I was just the perfect pawn."

Beckett squeezed her eye closed and sighed. "He's involved. How much did you tell him?"

"Less once I knew. But he needs to stay in power until we find the head; then we can decide who to trust. You cut off the head,"

"And the body will die," she responded. Beckett looked at the phone blinking. "Look I have another call coming in. I need to come back there and trade out vehicles. It'll look suspicious if I don't come back for my car. No more with the mayor; I'm not sure if he's tipping off the dragon."

"Ok, I'll be here," Castle dropped with a tinge of irritation and apprehension in his voice. She heard him hand up and switched lines. "Beckett."

"Your money traces for Raglan and Montgomery's old account went to a bank here in the states and then to a bank in UAE that closed, but not withdrawn. We're still working on where the money went. The local files burned in that warehouse you were looking into." Esposito explained. "But something else pinged when we looked into the bank. That bank was also the site of several high profile accounts in 90's and early 2000's from Afghanistan."

Beckett's eyes darted back and forth as she thought. She wondered how she didn't see it before and just let it drop. "Coonan. Let's go back and retrace our financials on him. Also pull the phone records from that file. Send the stuff to Castle's fax. I'm heading there. Try to find a random fax machine not on our floor." Beckett hung up the phone, started the car and made her way back through New York.

* * *

><p>Castle jumped from the quiet in the loft when he heard a knock at the door. Scrambling to the door before the person took off, he tried to shake the sleep from his face. He had nodded off finally. He opened the door to see Beckett swoop in quickly, almost frantic.<p>

"I'm pretty sure the fire was covered up. It was definitely the electrical box but I have another dead witness that said the box no way exploded and I looked at it; its still there almost in tact. Someone had to have given the place a jolt enough to set the box off." Beckett continued to pace in the middle of the living room as Castle sat and watched the strange tennis match she was having with herself.

"Esposito faxed you something." Castle stared at her questioningly and disappeared into his office, grabbing something off the printer. Castle followed her quickly but crashed into her in the doorway. "Castle." Moving out of the way, he gazed over at her fire brimming in her gut. She was on a roll, he hoped. He watched as she read through the reports, but heard another knock.

She grabbed Castle's arm as he got up for the door. Telling him to be quiet, she pulled her gun and peered through the peep hole. Castle watched as she pulled the door open. Since the awkward meeting with the mayor, he understood her vigilance in the case, even if his place was protected. The mayor though could get upstairs, with his men, at any time.

"Ryan, Esposito?" She showed them the way in as Castle forced a grin. "I take it you're here because you think you've found something?" Esposito sat the rest of a stack of papers down on the table in the room.

"It's a reach, but when you said that over the phone, I decided to cross check the financials we had from the Coonan case to the bank that he had Castle deposit in. Now why would a bank in Dubai go under and then have the records shipped back to the US?" Ryan posed as the four sat around and looked at the financials.

"And what did you get?" Beckett asked as Esposito started to raid the kitchen fridge. The three stopped and watched him as he pulled the drink out. "Espo?"

"Shoot me; we all need some pick me up," he commented as he pulled out a beer. The three rolled their eyes at Esposito and returned to the work. After spending a couple of hours going through the records, Beckett slapped the stack of paper down.

"Dammit." The three men looked over in her direction and cringed. Castle noted the sun was already setting and both boys were starting to fade even through the multiple pots of coffee. Sleep had been more than a precious commodity in the past days. Beckett rubbed her eyes, "Nothing fits. We got ends of one financial record and no where for it to go. It's like they cut off the very end to ensure that none of the ends connect."

"How about the fire department report? You could question Halstead?" Ryan asked as he went over the report again.

"No bro; if the chief is taking payments that obviously this dragon can afford, he's not going to talk. He'll just pick up the phone and make a call and then all of us we'll have bounties on our heads, if we don't already." The four sat staring at each other from across different points in the room.

Castle leaned back against the couch, rubbing his eyes. "Any way you can look at the bank financials overall to match the amounts?"

Beckett glanced over as she ran her hands through her hair. "No, we don't have cause to just subpoena the entire record for any bank. Anyway, most of the numbers we need are ash somewhere and getting to Cayman banks would take months." She ran her hand through her hair again and groaned. She glanced over and forced a smirk at Castle's one handed shoulder massage.

Esposito rose from his seat, noticing the look on everyone's faces. "I'm cooked; Let's pick up again tomorrow. A new captain is supposed to be in place by tomorrow afternoon."

Beckett looked up, "What have you heard?"

Esposito threw on his coat while Ryan did the same. "Gates, from Internal Affairs. She has a habit of getting into her subordinates affairs, at least from a precinct perspective. A buddy in IA said that nothing goes in or out of her office that's not need to know."

Beckett and Castle exchanged glances as Castle opened the door for the two. They said their goodbyes and Castle watched Beckett pick up her things. "I'll be back tomorrow. He's not stupid enough to try it two nights in a row. Thanks." She dropped the car keys in his free hand and gazed up at him. She swallowed seeing his determined stare. She turned one lip up in a half smile and didn't move. "Until tomorrow?"

Castle huffed and shook his head, knowing she just stole his line. He closed his door and looked at the mess in the living room. He walked into his office, opened his safe, and carefully started stacking the papers in the safe. What they knew already, they didn't need to leave out. He slid the drawer at the bottom of the wall safe open and pulled the safety on the handgun while wincing in some pain. It would hurt to shoot, but it would be better than dead.

* * *

><p>Castle woke with banging on his front door and quickly grabbed his handgun before peering through the peephole. Everyone seemed paranoid now. He opened the door, slipping the safety back on and putting the gun in his robe pocket. He smiled at Beckett as she handed him a cup of coffee. "I figured I would return the favor." She looked at him and smiled before glancing across the room at the clock.<p>

"It's early. You going back to work?" Castle stated as he walked across the floor but not before picking up a folder off the floor. "Hey, you dropped this," he tried to hand the folder to Beckett and pulled the gun out to put on the table.

"At least you can shoot," she commented as she watched him gently lay the firearm now. Taking the folder from his hand, she turned it over and glared at it. "I didn't bring this." She glanced over at Castle and ripped the back of the envelope off. She pulled the contents out and handed Castle the handwritten letter.

Castle took the letter and flipped it back and forth, looking for any other distinguishing marks. He started reading, "_Dear Mr. Castle. In light of your recent unfortunate events, I wanted to offer a suggestion._" Castle put the letter down and glanced over at Beckett as she continued flipping the pages of the document that had been included.

Beckett stopped on a page and Castle watched as her brows furrowed and her eyes focused. "There's a record here from the same bank in Dubai. A wire transfer from Tisdale to an unnanmed account in June of 2009 in the states. It's for five million dollars." Beckett looked through the rest of the records. "All of these are Tisdale account records."

Beckett continued to flip through the records and glanced over at Castle who was being unusually quiet. "What?" She asked as she put the records down.

She didn't like the look he gave her. His face was too serious and contemplating. "Yesterday mayor Weldon told me some disturbing news." Beckett sat up straighter realizing that when Esposito and Ryan showed up that they never talked about the mayor's story. "I was a plant for all intense purposes. I was a distraction."

Beckett couldn't help but break a smile, "Yes, you are."

"Seriously." Castle's face was drawn. "Tisdale passed away in May of 2009. His son's murdering act was just an act and the third victim's reason for the crime was never explained, even by his son Harrison." He paused as Beckett nodded, trying to piece his story together. "Where did the inheritance go after Harrison was jailed and Jonathan passed away? We gotta find the receiving end of that five million."

"At least it's stateside." Beckett commented as she looked at the other numbers. Millions went out after the probate. "I'll get a hold of the probate judge, maybe he can give me more insight on the different donations."

Beckett flipped through the records and saw the last transaction was the five million dollars but numerous transactions took place between his death and the last transaction. "Beckett, Weldon told me last night that you and I were an on purpose, accidental setup. I don't think we still have the end of the story for Tisdale."

She glanced up at Castle and bit her bottom lip. She picked up the envelope, the letter, and the records. "I have to go in. I'm going to get Lanie to run for some fingerprints on the envelope. Maybe talk to Harrison again." She stopped and looked back at Castle, still sitting on the couch, "I never saw this coming. I think it's best if you watch your step with the mayor." She was out the door before Castle could get up. He leaned his head back against the couch and sighed.


	9. Chess Game

**Chapter 9 – Chess Game #2 (Instrumental)**

Castle had made it out to the sidewalk with relative ease. Happy to finally be out of the apartment, he was still apprehensive that he could still be a target. The files at home were locked up tight. He spied both ends of the street and raised his hand for a taxi. As one pulled up, he jumped in the back and gave the man the address that he was headed.

Castle arrived a bit later and stared at the front of the building. He hadn't been to the building for awhile, but he opened the door and smiled at the woman that he passed as he entered. He walked up to the slick counter and smiled at the young man behind the counter. "Yes, I need to get some records run off for an account I opened a couple of years ago." Castle handed the woman a copy of the original document that he had set up with the help of the mayor and his other rich friends.

The young man came back a few minutes later with a stack of papers. Castle smiled as he put away the original document and his license, taking the envelope of papers and placing them in his jacket pocket. He felt his phone trill and looked at the ringtone. "Hey."

He walked down the street as he heard her on the other end of the line. "Where are you Castle?"

"Out, I needed to go check up on some things and frankly see the outside of the world for a little bit." He looked up at the skyscrapers in the business district as he spoke.

"You near a café? I need something to eat and I got some information." Castle looked around and changed direction.

"How about Pound and Pence in the financial district?" He could tell Beckett was questioning his reasoning for being in the financial district but didn't question it out loud. After agreeing, Castle put his phone away and headed toward the restaurant to get a table.

He sat alone, playing on his phone and flipping through the records that the young man had provided him. He felt bad about putting a temporary freeze on the scholarship fund, but wanted to make sure his donors weren't dipping in and out of the fund to funnel it to other sources. He smiled and waved at Beckett as she walked in.

As she sat down, she glanced back at her car, "You know I haven't had to pull the light out to get a parking space in years. Why are you all the way down here?"

"I got concerned about your mom's scholarship program that was set up. After all these weird connections to earlier cases, I wanted to have a better eye at the records. My finance manager usually takes care of it, but I just ceased the account for the time being. If anyone goes looking for a withdrawal, it'll have to go through me." Becket just nodded and ordered as the woman came to take their order. Castle waited politely but eyed the papers from the morning. "Well?"

"Tisdale's post death monies mainly paid bills, debts, business transactions that were in the process when he died. His son isn't talking. I guess my thing is that he's sitting in a medium security prison for multiple murder convictions."

"Maybe it was a way to thank him." Castle stopped momentarily and then started twirling a spoon in his fingers. "You wonder if someone paid for him to take the dive in order for us to hook up?" Beckett spit halfway across the table and turned pink with the casual remark. Trying desperately not to make eye contact with Castle, she took the napkin from his hand and kept her eyes down. Castle couldn't help but smile at the thought of her hooking up, especially at how he irritated her that first time working together.

"Just listen. Weldon told me last night that the dominoes started back when the mayor and I met in 2000. That was the year after your mom…Anyway, but it needed a catalyst for me to somehow meet up with you. The first case. Someone pays enough money to Harrison to off his sister and make it look like a murder for inheritance scheme when in fact, with the two of them out of the way, Jonathon could just die and leave all that money to whatever network he wanted or was being forced to."

The two sat in silence wondering where the trail of money led now. Beckett watched as Castle poked at his plate that had arrived and wondered now how it would have been so easy to simply tell Montgomery no, and what that would have done to her. Would she have shot Coonan and lost her one good answer for her case? Would Montgomery still be alive or would she have jumped further down the rabbit hole even without Castle's prying?

"I found out something else when I went back a pulled the case file." Castle looked up and shoved another fry in his mouth. "Marvin Fisk had worked with my mom." Beckett waited for the dawning that she shook her head to. "He was an intern at my mom's firm when Pulgatti came across the docket. A paper shuffler, but I bet he had seen something."

"Leave no man undead," Castle tried to joke. He sat back in the booth and aligned the fries on his plate. Beckett watched as he squinted at the plate and then picked up her pen, making strange notes on a napkin. He glanced up and saw her questioning stare. "Ready for a theory? Jonathon Tisdale was in on his son's actions and knew about Pulgatti. The bullet wasn't for the sister, it was for Martin Fisk."

Becket wiped her face with her hands in frustration. Leaning back in the booth, she wished there was a portable murder board. "This is insane." She covered her weary eyes. "I need to find that five million and try Pulgatti again, maybe review the other Tisdale vic." Beckett added before finishing up her sandwich. She felt her phone ring and pushed it across the table as she continued chewing.

"This is Castle. Hi Lanie." Castle smiled as Beckett nodded in thanks.

"I got Beckett's results for the stuff dropped at your door. There's nothing. They're copies and no prints whatsoever. I'll hold them for you guys when she makes another appearance." Castle smiled as Beckett glared at him for information. "And tell her to stay off her floor unless she wants Gates' wrath. She knew Beckett was there against orders today."

"You're in trouble," Castle joked as he pointed at her. "Thanks Lanie." He hung up and smiled at his partner. "You were spotted by a captain that apparently takes personal days seriously."

Beckett rolled her eyes as she finished up her lunch. Castle handed her phone back and threw several bills on the table, looking in her direction and silently demanding that he get to pay for lunch. Obliging, Beckett helped Castle out of the booth and walked out the door.

She opened the car for him and leaned against the car door. "You know we're going to catch this guy eventually." She slammed the car door and worked her way around the car as her phone rang. She sat down in the seat next to Castle and answered. "Beckett."

Castle listened as another series of 'yes' and 'got it's' came over the phone. She slammed the phone down, threw the light on the top of the car and siren on. Castle threw up his hands in a questioning way. Beckett made a u-turn in downtown and weaved in and out of cars. "Montgomery's house was broken into. Ryan's there now; Evelyn was out, but his office was trashed."

* * *

><p><em>AN - I know I just create more and more confusion, but I swear it's going somewhere. Where? To Caskettville next chapter. Thanks for reading!_


	10. I Found It In You

_A/N - I know there isn't much Casketty goodness in this story, but here's a bit of break in the story for the romantics. Hopefully everyone enjoys the subtleness of this. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 – I Found It In You (Lee Ann Womack)<strong>

Beckett slammed the door of her car in front of Montgomery's house and ran up to the door, flashing her badge to the young uniform at the door and pointed behind her as Castle worked to get out of the vehicle. He saw Ryan walk out and meet Beckett at the front of the house.

"How are Evelyn and the kids?" Beckett questioned as she followed Ryan into the house. Castle watched as her stride picked up as she went into the living room of the house and sat down next to Evelyn. "Evelyn?"

Evelyn Montgomery held her two girls on either side of her as she recounted the story to the officer that was on the scene with the burglary unit. Beckett held her hand as the woman went through what she thought was missing. "He took some files that Roy had kept around, just commendations, dockets, and things. And his laptop that was really mine since the office started using laptops." The woman stopped and then looked over her shoulder at Castle who now entered the room. Pointing in his direction, she then looked back at Beckett. "And there's a picture of you and Castle and Roy missing."

Beckett looked visibly shaken as she glanced in Castle's direction. He lightly shook his head to refocus on the investigation. Castle moved to Montgomery's office to see the mess that was left. "Did you find anything?" he asked Ryan.

"No, they think they might have a chance on the glass from the front door, but it looks like he slipped out clean again." Castle walked around the trashed office and kept rubbing his head with a frustrated look on his face. "What?"

Castle picked up the chair and stood it on end. He glared at the bookshelves that were still neatly stacked and the full mini entertainment center that was on the shelf. Walking up next to Esposito, he pulled him aside. "This isn't his MO. Our guy is an assassin, not a thief."

"Yeah Castle, but he's getting closer and looking for clues." He paused and then questioned Castle. "What exactly do you have hiding in that loft of yours?" Beckett returned from the living room and motioned for Esposito to drop the line of questioning with the rest of the force about. "You guys need to split before Gates gets wind we called. We'll say you were here for moral support."

Beckett nodded and pulled on Castle's good arm. They made their way back to her vehicle and started off before she took a calming breath. "Castle."

"I know what you're going to say and I completely understand why, but we can't be jumping to conclusions. Did you see that room?" He leaned against the window of the car as Beckett drove back into town and back toward his place. She listened in silence as he called both his mother and daughter to reassure him that he was fine but to stay in the clear for a bit longer.

She pulled in front of his building and steeled her features. "Castle, you have repeatedly told me not to go looking for trouble and have pushed to protect me and now I'm begging you to return the favor. Please."

A smug grin came across his face as he tried to not to make a joke. "Kate, are you asking me to spend the night with you?" he asked in the sultriest voice he could manage as he leaned toward her in a seductive move.

"For your protection maybe," she choked out as seriously as she could, pulling away from his stare and gripping the wheel until her knuckles were white. A smile crept across his face as he could see her losing her edge.

He opened the car door and smiled at her with his floppish grin. "I will call you when I'm on my way over. Movie marathon night," he added gleefully. He saw the fear in her eyes and held out his good hand to her through the open window. "Don't worry," he tried to calm her, but he saw her immediately look at the arm that was still in a sling.

Castle packed up a bag quickly and made sure to lock all the materials back in the safe. They had to take a night off. Closing the door to his place, he checked the bolts on the locks before heading out. He stopped at the front desk and told the doorman that no one, even his family, should be going up to the residence. Feeling sure things were secure, he caught a cab.

* * *

><p>Across town, Beckett stared at the living room. She could do up the couch for herself, she thought. Things were awkward without having the time to explore it. She thought back to his hand on her shoulder and shivered. She hadn't expected his touch to heat her up the way it did. She was relieved that the boys didn't catch on to her feeling. She jumped slightly at the knock on the door. Opening the door, Castle had one bag in hand and a smile on his face.<p>

"I decided we are definitely not working tonight." He sauntered into her living room and breathed in. Turning, Beckett noticed the quizzical look.

"I cooked. It's only pasta, but it's better than us starving," she smiled as Castle dropped his bag out of the way. She turned to the dishes in the kitchen, keeping her head down. He walked up next to her and put his one good hand on the counter.

"So what do you want me to do?" Beckett stopped suddenly mixing the pasta and sauce and swallowed at the low timber in his voice and his hand barely touching hers. After clearing her throat, she pointed behind her at the dishes and proceeded to continue stirring. Castle turned to look at her, noticing that she put her hair between him and her face. He smirked as he carefully picked up the dishes that were ready to be put out.

The two fell into comfortable conversation about Alexis and Jim. Beckett found that bringing up Alexis had become a good way to divert the conversation from herself. Castle seemed to know as much but let her do it anyway. He sat and listened to her talk while still trying to spin theory in his head. He still doubted Tisdale's story, whichever one might be true.

"I'll clear, go put a movie in. Try for something I don't have to think about," Beckett remarked as she picked up dishes from the table. She rinsed the plates while watching Castle peruse her collection. Closing the cabinet, he turned on the television and proceeded to open up her Netflix. "Nothing?"

He turned around as he messed with the remote. "You have nothing funny. Seriously Beckett you need to update your DVD library, laugh occasionally." She threw her head back in faked laughter and Castle pressed his lips together as he watched her. He turned and picked a movie off his list. "I'm going to remedy that problem someday."

"Sure you are," she shook her head as she handed Castle a glass of wine. She propped a pillow under his arm. She saw him wince as he turned it to the side after releasing the sling. "Hurts?"

"Only when I have to move it, which the doctor wants me to do more of." He pulled his arm gently from the sling and stopped as Kate reached across his body and pulled the bottom of the sling out from under his arm. She put the sling on the side table and glanced back as Castle eased into the couch. "Thank you."

Beckett sat back into the couch, sipped her wine and got comfortable for the first time in weeks. She felt Castle move and saw his arm go around the back of her couch but not necessarily around her. She only let her eyes wander over to his face and saw a smile as he laughed at one of the lines in the movie. Suddenly she felt hot and terrified. She sat and saw the scenes of the movie go by, but couldn't concentrate. Her mind flashed back to the words he had said while in the hospital, the woman he loved.

She had protected her heart from this exact feeling for so long, trying to ignore the constant nagging feeling she had when Castle would enter a room or smile at her. One step at a time she had continued to convince herself. She glanced over again in Castle's direction feeling the couch wiggle under his laughter.

"Tell me you don't think that funny," he chuckled and then looked over at her while pointing at the television. He stopped and gazed at her. "What?"

She lowered her head again and Castle leaned forward to see her face from behind her hair. He watched her pick at her fingernails like she did when she got nervous. He lifted his hand and tucked her hair back. She whipped her face around to meet his eyes and he quickly put his hand down. "I was just thinking about all our unfinished conversations," she whispered as she lowered her eyes and then glanced back at him.

Castle immediately reached for the remote and paused the movie, turning back to Beckett. Adjusting to his side slightly to face her, he waited. "Kate," he started after another few painfully silent minutes. He immediately stopped when she put up her hand.

She stared at the floor and continued to pick at her nails. "I've had this wall that your obviously see through since you called me on it and we talked a little at the hospital, but never got to delve into where that was going." She paused and saw his sincerely serious expression. She waited for an interruption and pulled a nail off in nervousness. Castle put his hand on top of hers.

"The night in LA. I came back to the living room but you were going in your room." Beckett let out a held in breath and felt Castle's grip on her hand increase, but still just enough. She turned to face him with slight fear, fear of where this admission would go.

Her breathing became more staccato as she felt his hand move from hers to where he had tucked her hair behind her ear. She closed her eyes for a brief moment, trying desperately to not show her loss of control. She felt his warm breath on her face and then felt his lips slowly brush hers.

Her hand moved to the side of his face as he deepened the kiss, pressing for entrance. Losing another breath in a gasp as his hand snaked to the back of her neck, she felt the warmth of his mouth fully open over hers, tasting her completely. She shook and gripped against one side of his collar while her other hand pulled him closer. A moan left her insides as she eased deeper into the kiss.

Castle's mind raced as his tongue traced circles on her teeth, tasting all of her. It wasn't like the other time; it wasn't hurried. He felt a soft moan come from her, almost a hum as her hand released its grip on his collar and ran down the front of his shirt lightly. Turning toward her, he winced and pulled from her. Both panting slightly, he gazed at her and saw terror on her face. "No, I twisted my arm wrong."

Beckett put her hand over her mouth almost embarrassingly. "Sorry, that was my fault." The two sat and stared a few more moments at the floor.

"I guess we don't need to talk about it anymore," Castle gazed at her as she looked up at him. She shifted closer to him and took his face in her hands, pressing her lips more assuredly to his, easily opening to him. He felt her shift on the couch. Pulling again out of the kiss, they worked his arm painfully over to the side. She saw him wince and he shook his head. "No worries," he suggested as she moved on top of his lap.

Castle ran his hand down her face before pulling her harder down to him as Kate ran her hands down his chest slowly. Feeling Castle shift on the couch under him, she moaned slightly. He pulled her down to him, crushing his lips to hers. His hand moved down her neck, shoulder, and side, finding the end of her shirt. He felt her stiffen as his hand met her bare back. He stopped and gripped her side as the kiss deepened.

He groaned as he felt Kate's nails rake against his chest as he moved out of the kiss and kissed his way down her v-neck shirt, stopping at the seam before looking up. Both were breathing heavily, gasping for the last bit of oxygen in the room. He could feel her quiver on him. Retracing his hand down her face, he genuinely smiled. "Kate?"

She opened her mouth and couldn't make words. She could just smile. She felt like a stupid teenager that just made out with the jock under the bleachers. She couldn't stop smiling. She grabbed at her chest trying to stop but started giggling. "I'm sorry Rick," she laughed.

Castle leaned back and stared up at her, joining in her laughter. "You ok?"

"I'm sorry I'm laughing. It's just like a huge weight, or one of them, is gone." She took Castle's hand in hers and kissed the top of it. She gazed down at him as he stared at her. "What?"

Castle nodded and continued to stare with a silly grin on his face. "This is just so not how I pictured this happening." Kate glared at him as he motioned her wait. "I didn't think page 105 either, so wipe that look of your face. I just meant that I pictured this differently."

Kate leaned over and kissed him softer this time, running her hand down his cheek and then smiling. "Me too." She slipped off his lap and started around the couch. Castle turned gingerly. She nodded in the direction of the bedroom. "Come on."

Castle stared at her in disbelief. "You sure? I can sleep here on the couch," he said unconvincingly.

"Rick," she nodded playfully. "I'm tired. I'm going to sleep. But, I made up part of the bed for you and your arm." Kate held her hand out for him. Taking her hand, he walked with her and stopped in front of the door. Pulling her into him, Castle kissed her again before kicking the bedroom door closed.


	11. Fire on the Mountain

_A/N - Thanks to my new followers in the last couple of days. I'm trying to write this one finished before school starts, so it'll be a few more chapters._

**Chapter 11 – Fire on the Mountain (Rob Thomas)**

Castle woke to an empty bed and wondered if he had dreamed the night before. He and Beckett had passed over that threshold that he hoped they wouldn't reverse back to. Moving his arm gently, the pain wasn't as bad as the day before, a sensation he was glad to wake up to. Besides the biggest elephant in the room, the case, things were looking up.

He climbed out of bed and worked his way to the bathroom before hearing sounds coming from the kitchen. He made his way into the kitchen after splashing water on his face and fluffing his hair out. Beckett turned and handed him a cup of coffee and a donut.

"Breakfast of champions," she joked as she took a swig of her own cup.

"I'll have to make sure to remedy this excuse for a breakfast next time you stay with me." Castle quipped as he moved in timidly. He stopped before barely brushing her lips. The night before was still fresh in his mind, but Beckett had a way of backtracking. This time was different.

Kate sat her cup down and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into her and kissed him softly. Feeling the warmth of his breath in her mouth, she moaned before pulling out of the kiss. Castle leaned back against the counter. "Then I wasn't dreaming."

"Nope," Beckett quipped. Castle's face turned up into a silly grin as he finished up his coffee and put the cup in the sink. He ran his hand down Beckett's arm and coiled his hand into hers before kissing her once more before getting ready to go. Feeling goosebumps form on her arm, he giggled a bit before walking back into the bedroom.

When he came back out, Beckett was already organizing her next move after the break in at the Montgomery's. She glanced up at Castle, feeling a little apprehensive about his leaving. "You know I could go with you."

"Call me later," he heard as he pulled from her grip to leave. He knew that today she was supposed to return to work but his position as her partner was not settled with the new captain. They would have to tread carefully.

Castle opened the door to the loft and looked around. Nothing was out of place and it was quiet. Dropping his bag at the door, he made his way through the living room, pausing to eye the upstairs. Secretly he had been nervous about whether or not something would happen while he was gone. Castle pulled a drink out of the refrigerator and carefully worked the top off. Taking a swig of the drink, he worked his way into the office and set the drink down on the desk. He pulled back the picture on the wall and carefully maneuvered the combination lock on the safe. Hearing a click, he turned.

"Step away now Mr. Castle." Castle took a step back as the man stayed just out of reach with the handgun pointing directly at Castle's head. Kate's shooter he thought to himself. Castle carefully reached in his coat pocket with his hidden hand and hoped he fingered the right combination to dial the 12th. "Your hands," was all Castle heard as the man motioned him to the side of the desk.

Castle glanced over in the corner of the room now noticing that the fencing equipment was removed from its normal home. He moved toward the man as the man slightly turned toward the safe. "On the ground," the man said calmly as he watched Castle descend onto the floor.

At the precinct, Ryan picked up the call first. "Espo, come here." The two sat listening to the static and occasional noise that came from the phone. Hearing the "on the ground," the two looked at each and grabbed their coats. "I'll call Beckett to meet us there."

Castle kept his one hand on top of his head and tried to move the other hand from its binding. Wincing in pain, he thought if he could free the hand that the man thought was injured he had a chance. He heard the trashcan move and then the drawer to his gun open. Closing his eyes, he pulled his arm out from underneath him and grinded his teeth in agony.

The man swiftly turned with the gun still carefully pointed at Castle's head. "Nice piece, now stop moving." The man caught Castle with his injured arm halfway loose and planted his foot in the back of Castle's injured shoulder. Castle screamed in pain, grinding his teeth together and trying not to tear up. "You have a very lovely place here Mr. Castle. I was disappointed that I had to spend the night though."

The man's voice was low and calm. Castle felt the man lean over, putting more pressure on his shoulder and causing the searing pain to expand in his body. He pulled on the pocket and saw the phone was on. The assassin dropped the phone to the ground and quickly put his foot through it. "You've been a bad boy. I don't like extra work."

"What do you want?" Castle choked out.

He heard the man light a match against his desk and heard a fire start. "You had some things that needed destroying and now I'm going to put a bullet in Kate Beckett's head."

"I'll pay you double to just walk away," Castle quickly offered. The man didn't respond but looked up in the direction of the front door. Seeing the crack in the door open, he readied himself, Castle's gun pointed at Castle while aiming through the bookcases at the door with the other.

"Castle?" The assassin heard as Ryan moved carefully into the living room of the loft. Esposito cleared the dining and kitchen as Ryan stood stock still facing the office. "Gun," Ryan said calmly as he looked at the man in front of him. "You ok?" he asked Castle.

Esposito moved in with his weapon also drawn, staring the man down. "Trevor?" Esposito asked as he watched the man keep an unwavering gun pointed at Castle and one at them.

"Javier," the man replied as Ryan glared at Esposito.

"We were special forces together." Esposito offered up at Ryan's questioning glance. Castle heard the two cops ready their weapons and then screamed as Trevor pressed his foot harder into Castle's shoulder again.

"Stand down gentlemen."

Ryan glanced at Esposito. "Can he make those shots?" referring to hitting one of them and Castle in the same move.

"He was the best," Esposito answered disgustingly as he lowered his weapon. Following suit, Ryan lowered his as well. Castle lowered his head and closed his eyes as the boys wouldn't take a chance on the assassin.

"Disarm the weapons and slide the guns over here." Esposito nodded in Ryan's direction as both dumped the contents of the gun out on the floor and slid the guns across the floor. The man watched intently as Ryan's hand didn't immediately return to his side. Moving his hand slightly, a fire went off and a lamp shattered barely behind Ryan. Trevor motioned for the two get their hands up and move to the floor on the opposite side. He eyed the two as they followed directions and kept their hands in plain view. The first shot was a warning of millimeters.

Glancing back at Castle, he knew that this was not his mission. He drove the butt of the gun into the side of Castle's head and heard a soft moan before seeing his eyes close. Feeling the rise and fall of his chest underfoot, Trevor knew the bloody wound would be superficial. Quickly turning to his old war buddy, he shook his head as he carefully pushed the metal trashcan across the room with his feet, depositing the empty guns in the can.

"Sorry buddy," he said as he stepped into the living room before the bookshelf went up in flames. Trevor opened the front door and looked back as the boys got up on the other side of the bookshelf, both pulling on Castle. As he shut the door, he turned and shot the lock on the door, hoping it would hold. He turned to see the elevator ping and the door open.

"No," he simply added as he raised his gun before Kate could reach for hers. "Disarm and throw it out of the elevator." Kate followed the directions begrudgingly. "Now the anklet." She rolled her eyes as the man kept the gun pointed at her head. He had been watching her to know that she carried another.

"You could have just shot me," Kate added as the last gun went to the hallway floor. Trevor stepped into the elevator a safe distance from her and motioned to her to press the garage button.

"You could have also gotten me in the process." The man waited for her to exit and walked her to a car.

"Where's Castle?" she asked as the man motioned for her to start the car. She was now trying to get him to talk to her. She needed to get a good background on the man before trying to incapacitate him. She stuck with her conscience to keep him talking and not give in.

"He'll live, so will your boys." Kate flashed an uncharacteristic worried look toward her captor. He sat quietly in the passenger seat with the gun carefully pointed at her side, her police vest sitting in the elevator after he had her remove it. "Take a left on Watts," he added as Kate started out of the garage. "And no signaling your cop friends."

Back in Castle's apartment, the boys found fire extinguishers in the kitchen and had put out the small blaze that was working its way through his bookshelf. Mostly ruined between the rooms were his own novels, somewhat grossly poetic Ryan thought to himself. "Castle?"

Esposito sat Castle up on the couch as he moaned. Other officers were now entering the loft and surveying the damage. "You ok man?"

The officers stopped and Ryan glanced up as Gates walked through the writer's loft. "A man disarmed both of my detectives and has now proceeded to run off with my lead detective? Are you trying to irritate me in the first week?" She huffed as she grabbed at Castle's chin. Jerking it to the side, she looked as Esposito and Ryan started calling Beckett. "I need a bus at 425 Broome." She took the towel wrapped frozen vegetables from the officer and put it against his head. "Sit and make sure he doesn't fall back to sleep."

"Castle, does Beckett still have Alexis' phone?" Ryan asked as Esposito dug in the cooling garbage can for any evidence that could still be useful.

Castle rubbed his head a bit and leaned back. "Yeah, turn on the screen in the office and its under 'dad's playthings.'" Ryan and Esposito both glanced at him strangely. "I figured she would be afraid of the contents and wouldn't mess."

The three watched as a map came up with a ping of a green dot. Luck was slightly on their side as the dot still moved. Castle walked up beside Gates and watched as the dot moved slowly down Watts and took a turn south on Varick. He moved past them and opened a file under maps that put other points on the map. The three glared at each other and then jumped into action.

"Detectives?" Gates questioned as the men started on walkie talkies down to the unis already in cars.

"Captain, this is where she is," Castle said as he moved to the board, still holding the peas to his head. "And this star is where her mother was murdered." Castle watched the green dot as Gates disappeared out of the office.


	12. Why Not Me

_A/N - Last update for a few days. I've got the rest of the story pretty much done and will post it next week. _

**Chapter 12 – Why Not Me (Within Temptation)**

Beckett glanced in Trevor's direction as he gave directions. In the back of her mind she knew where they were headed. She stayed silent now; she knew that any discussions would be answered with silence. Most assassins didn't want to work this way, this close to the victim. He must have a good payout coming for him to work this hard to see her actually dead. She glanced over and saw that his eyes never left her and the gun never slipped from its pointed target.

She looked in the rearview mirror hearing the sirens that were getting closer with every light that he told her to run. "Your friends are getting closer. We might not be able to wait." Beckett gripped the wheel tighter as she saw one police car turn the corner and up behind them.

Back in the loft, Gates stood in front of the screen in Castle's loft and watched as the green blip hastened its move. Hearing a call back from the patrol car in pursuit of the unmarked car that housed Beckett and Trevor, she ordered, "Be advised that an NYPD female is in the car." She looked back at Castle and then refocused on the investigation. "Any prints on the guns?" she asked as CSU tried to look at them.

"No sir. Anything in this pile of ash is going to be almost worthless," she reported and sadly looked at Castle as the paramedic showed up.

Brushing the man's hand out of the way, he kept hold of the veggies that were now thawed on his head. He tried to fight with the young man until he could see Lanie's feet in front of him. Looking up, he saw her face and gave in. "Castle, you need to go to the hospital. That's going to need stitches and they need to look at the bruising on your shoulder. Make sure there's no more damage."

He shook his head, "Not until I know Beckett is safe."

At the same time, he heard the radio in Gate's hand go off and he and Lanie both turned. "We have a 10-53 with injuries at Jay and Stapes Street. Shots fired." The radio went dead and Castle looked around Lanie, pushing the paramedic away from him to see where the car ended up.

Lanie watched as Castle started for his keys and grabbed his arm at the same time she yelled at him. "No, you can't help her. Go to the hospital Castle." Castle tried to pull from her but saw another paramedic come over and stand between him and door. Turning, his face was drawn and gray, both from the loss of blood and not sure of what was happening.

"Let us do our job Mr. Castle." He looked at Gates as she crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows at him. It wasn't the best way for him to impress Beckett's new boss into letting him work with her. He thought about it, knowing if things stood as they were, the mayor wouldn't let her drop him from Beckett's side anyway. At least he hoped. He nodded to Lanie and dropped his keys, following the paramedics out to the ambulance.

* * *

><p>Esposito and Ryan arrived at the scene surrounded by multiple cop cars and fished through the array of lights up to the crash scene. The ambulance had just arrived as the two walked up on the scene. The two watched as the fire department pulled the car doors open and saw Beckett and Trevor both lying, knocked out, in the front seat. Blood ran on the seat and down both bodies.<p>

The stretcher came through and carefully lifted Beckett out of the vehicle. She was breathing but clearly unconscious. The two looked over the heads of the paramedics on the scene and saw the large gash in the side of her head. "Espo, look at this."

Ryan put on the set of gloves that the officer had handed him and felt the top of the car. The bullet hole was clean. "It exited through the roof." He turned and looked at several other uniforms. "Start canvass for the bullet. What about the suspect?"

The paramedic came back from the other side of the vehicle and broke it down. "He slammed pretty good into the dashboard of the vehicle, no airbag. He's unconscious right now, but they're not calling his wound life threatening." The paramedic patted Ryan on the shoulder and raced back to the two ambulances that now held Beckett and the suspect.

"Make sure you take a couple of uni's with you for him. He's going to need a watch. We want him alive." Esposito hollered over to the paramedic and pointed at two officers to go with the ambulance. He walked over and took Beckett's hand. "Head wound?"

"Yeah." He looked at the side of her head and contemplated the way it was cut. The depth of the flesh wound was more than he had anticipated when he first looked at her. Letting her hand go, he watched the paramedics haul both Beckett and the suspect away. He walked back over to Ryan and looked over the car. "We better hope we find that bullet." His face was drawn as he glared at the bullet hole in the top of the vehicle.

* * *

><p>Castle leaned back against the pillow in the emergency room. He had just finished the phone call to his daughter who finally calmed when he said that their suspect was in custody. His mother's conversation had gone just slightly better with her convincing him that she and Alexis would return but stay out of the loft for the time being. Caving, he figured a random hotel on his dime wouldn't hurt anything but his wallet.<p>

He saw a man pass the curtain that was partially hiding him from the main part of the emergency room. Second time in the hospital was starting to get old hat to the staff but will still making great press for the papers and tabloids, especially since the initial reports followed by a police chase involving the muse for Nikki Heat. He pulled up from the back of the bed and called out, "Jim?"

The man stopped in his stride and turned back. Pulling the curtain back, he stepped in and grimaced at Castle. "Is she?"

Castle bit his lip. "She's in surgery, minor from what I have been told. They wouldn't really tell me anything since I'm not family." Jim waited a moment more until Castle waved him on. "I'll be there in a bit once they finish with me." The nurse came in handed Castle a clipboard and a pill bottle.

"Take these every four to six hours for pain, headache or otherwise. Don't drive while taking them." Castle nodded and signed yet another form for release carefully with his newly wrapped shoulder. The tighter wrap didn't give, but he would get it off in a few days.

The nurse helped him down from the bed and pointed him in the direction of surgery waiting room where Jim would most likely be. He walked around the corner and saw the older man sitting silently with her few things from the emergency station. "Any news?"

"She was shot." Jim whispered in a barely audible tone. Castle sat back in the chair next to him and took a deep breath. "She was grazed from what the doctor said. Very lucky he added. No damage internally." Castle watched as her father wringed his hand through jacket. Castle opened his mouth and then closed it silently.

Jim turned to him and tried to fake a smile. "You know I asked you to protect her, but that wasn't at the expense of your getting injured. I know that this case is opened far beyond what it was years ago, but I don't know if it's worth it."

Castle knew it was his fault. The man had every right to hate him for getting his daughter involved in the case once again. Castle could have very well set fire to the files himself instead of beating on the hornet's nest himself. "I'm sorry."

Jim heard the apology but couldn't react at the moment. He sat silent holding his daughter's jacket, his watch, and her mother's ring. He watched as another doctor walked into the waiting room. "Katherine Beckett."

Jim stood next to Castle as the doctor approached. "She's out of surgery. She was grazed by an errant bullet and a pretty good jolt from the driver's side airbag. We reattached the tissue that was affected. We are currently getting a CT and MRI for her, but if they come out normal, she can go home tomorrow. I expect her to recover fully although she'll be pretty bruised up for awhile." Jim listened carefully to the doctor and shook his hand before patting Castle on the back gently.

Castle shook hands with Beckett's father before eyeing the officer that walked by in the hallway. "Excuse me." He held the side of his head that ached as he picked up his speed some. "Karpowski?"

The lady cop turned and put her hands on her hips as she spied Castle. "How's Beckett?"

"She'll make a full recovery, just needs some time. How about the suspect?" Castle asked.

"He's pretty banged up, still unconscious. Passenger side didn't have an airbag and so he got all the dashboard and glass. I hear the shot he took as Beckett crashed the car missed."

"Mostly. Wait, she crashed the car on purpose?" Castle asked. Karpowski looked at him questioningly.

"Yeah, that's the word. She spun the car into the same corner that her mother was killed on when the perp was going to shoot her there. Pretty ingenious. Hopefully this one will talk." A call came over the radio and Castle heard the call for her to return to the duty station. He turned and thanked her before sitting back down next to Jim. And the waiting continued.

* * *

><p>Ryan and Esposito returned to the 12th with very few new leads but another piece of the puzzle. Ryan watched Esposito disappear into Gates' office for a long discussion on his supposed friend and former special forces member. Trevor had other ID on him as the paramedics removed him from the scene. Ryan ran the name of Cole Maddox through the system and found no hits in the database, the same type of things as the alias that Lockwood had. But this time they had two names to run.<p>

Esposito came out of the office and shut the door quietly. Sitting across from Ryan at the desk, he looked over the papers that Ryan had already run on the alias. He leaned over and typed in Trevor's real name and also found nothing. Frustrated and angry at his friend, he leaned back in the chair and put his hands over his face. "Espo, got something for ya," he heard as a uniform passed the desk. Looking down at the phone, he hoped it was finally the new break that the whole precinct was waiting to catch. Picking up the phone, he dialed CSU, "I have a phone I need you to run. It's a rush."

Ryan looked over the computer at Esposito and nodded. "I'll get on the financials for both names." He paused seeing Esposito's far away look. "Are you ok for the interrogation? I know Gates wanted you on it."

Snapping out of the thoughts from his combat says, he glanced over. "No sweat, but you better hope for some connection because he's not going to crack."

"Then we just keep digging," Ryan answered matter-of-factly.

* * *

><p>Back in the hospital, Castle had fallen asleep against the wall after taking another narcotic. Jim flipped through a magazine and covered the balled up Castle with his daughter's jacket. Hearing her name again, he nudged Castle awake. "She's awake son."<p> 


	13. The Way It Is

_A/N - YAY! New readers and reviews. That makes me happy.** Now a warning, if you have not read for spoilers or new castings for the new season and don't want to know, you may not like where this is going. That being said, I qualify the rest of my plot as completely mine and my husband's, including the same character additions as in the spoilers (my husband is just a genius). We mapped this out nearly a month before any season 5 spoilers hit and therefore do not intend for any of this to actually happen. Anything that does is pure coincidental. **_

_** SO, again Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of ABC. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of Castle. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

**Chapter 13 – The Way It Is (Phil Collins)**

The two men entered the room and quietly sat down next to the bed. She had nodded off again as the doctor's expected with the medication that she was on. The nurse came in and smiled, checking her vitals. "The doctor's talking to the radiologist about the CT and MRI. He'll come in and talk to you about them in a bit when she wakes up."

Castle eyed the nurse adjusting the IV, slowing the drip of whatever they had Beckett hooked up to. Jim held her hand as he sat on the bed next to his daughter, knowing how lucky she had been. A bullet just grazed her, and she was still with them.

"Hey," she whispered as she looked over at the two men sitting next to her. She closed her eyes again before rolling her eyes. She moved her other hand, eyeing the IV before waving her hand over her chest and then her head. "What happened?"

Castle moved in closer. "You don't remember?"

She waved her hand back and forth as if to say no. "I remember crashing the car and a shot going off and then nothing." She leaned back into the pillows gently and moaned a little in pain. Looking to the side, she smiled at her dad and then Castle "You heard anymore?"

"The man's in custody, but still here. They have guards posted at his door in the secure wing. The doctor said your chest is going to hurt from the air bag and the shot grazed you in the head."

She sighed at the news before closing her eyes again. "I guess that takes me out of the investigation."

Castle leaned over and rubbed his hand gently up her arm as her father looked on. "Yeah, but I'm just happy to see you awake. You were insanely lucky." The two locked in smiles as the door to the room opened.

Castle fell back from the side of the bed as the doctor approached. "Good evening detective. How are you feeling?" The doctor asked as he checked over her chart and took her vitals.

"Woozy, chest and head hurt."

"No doubt, you had quite an accident. But I have good news. Your CT and MRI came back looking good, so I don't see any residual issues. The stitches will resolve themselves by dissolving and the bruising of your sternum will improve. However, you'll be on homebound status for a few weeks. With the medications and the sternum bruising, driving a car will be out of the question. Do you have anyone you can stay with for a few weeks?"

Beckett's eyes never left the doctor's. She was afraid of the obvious suggestion that she felt was coming. She heard Castle clear his throat before turning to him. "I would be the first to offer my place up, but I think you should stay with your dad at the cabin until we end this. For your safety." Beckett was shocked as Castle passed off his chance to take care of her to her father. Glancing over at her dad, she carefully shook her head in agreement as the doctor made notes.

"Mr. Beckett, I'll get some post-op material together for you as well as some dressing changes. I'll need to see her back next week, but I think we can have her discharged tomorrow some time." The doctor looked back at Beckett. "But you need to get some sleep tonight, so…"

Beckett smiled at the doctor and then over at her father and Castle. "Keep me in the loop though?" She questioned Castle as he squeezed her hand that her father had just let go of. He leaned over and kissed her cheek and could feel the heat rise on her cheeks before the heart monitor numbers jumped. She ran her hand along his face, stopping at the wrap on his head. "Thank you."

"Always."

The two men quietly left the room as Beckett started to fade back to sleep. "I need to get back to the 12th and let them know about Beckett and check in. Will you call me when you two get settled?" Castle shook the man's hand.

"Yes, and I still have the phone that Beckett said was from you." The man choked up when he shook Castle's hand. "Thank you for taking care of her. She can be a handful." Castle broke a small smile and agreed in silence as he turned away from the room. He watched Jim go back into the room before leaving for the precinct.

Castle stood a few seconds silently as the doors to the elevator on the homicide floor seemed to wait for him to exit. He took a deep breath and wondered if he could really do this without her. Closing his eyes, he gathered his strength from the night before, feeling her curl her body around his with her head in the crook of his arm as she fell asleep. She never woke, never had a nightmare, never woke up startled like he had known she had issues with before. This was for her.

* * *

><p>He walked up to the boys and sat down in the office chair pulled up next to Ryan's desk. He glanced over at Beckett's desk and his normal chair in some vague remembrance of better times. "Hey."<p>

"Castle, what are you doing here?" Ryan asked as he grimaced at the bandage still on his head.

"Beckett's going to the cabin with her dad when they release her tomorrow. And I don't really want to go back to my apartment." He remarked as the two looked at him. "What do we have?"

Esposito heaved a sigh and a slightly disgusted look in Castle's direction and then nodded in the direction of the captain's office. Castle turned and saw the woman that had previously been at his loft and sent him to the hospital looking over at the desk with her eyebrows raised. "Mr. Castle?" She cocked her head to one side and motioned him to follow her into the office.

"Good luck bro," Esposito offered as Castle walked through the doorway and closed the door.

Castle stood in front of the captain's desk, feeling uncharacteristically out of place. She wasn't his friend like Montgomery and the only other time he was there in that position was with Beckett at his side. The woman looked up over the top of her glasses and then back down at her notes. "You seem to be a popular figure Mr. Castle." She lowered her glasses and met his stare. "Media sightings, attached notes on reports of consultations. No doubt you consulted a little more than NYPD would like for a civilian. And then a direct attack on you in your residence and our suspect was looking for this," she added snidely as she picked up a bag of papers that were mostly burned.

"Now I have two detectives that have charred weapons and another detective in the hospital, not to mention a so called consultant that's hopped up on pain meds." Castle opened his mouth. "Stop. I also have a mayor on my back calling and saying that I have to keep you around." She leaned forward on her desk, "Now I take orders from my superiors, but I don't like this."

Picking up the plastic bag of half ash, half paper, she dropped the evidence tagged bag on her desk. "So you want to stay here, you follow my orders. Understood?" Castle simply nodded yes. "Now get this bag off my desk and start reassembling as much of the evidence as possible."

Castle pulled the bag off the desk carefully and stopped. "What about the parts that burned completely that I remember or better yet have on the computer at home." Castle slowed as he got to the last part.

"Better yet," she commented not looking up from her desk. "See the computer guys in evidence with Ryan to get it." She waved him out the door.

He stood in the middle of the floor with the trash bag before heading to one of the conference rooms. Ryan and Esposito followed. "So?"

Castle looked up as he hauled the papers up on the desk and opened the bag. "You have my computer? The next Nikki Heat book is on that." Castle sat down angry and tried to rub his head, remembering that he couldn't with the bandage.

"Yeah, sorry. We tried to get her to take as little as possible but you know what they pull for evidence," Ryan tried to console him as he handed Castle gloves. "But if you're doing this, that means you at least get to stick around. We'll get your computer up here though." Esposito pulled a set of gloves out of the drawer in his desk and returned with them. The two guys patted him on the back before leaving the conference room.

Castle looked over his shoulder as they gathered up piles of folders on both desks and their coffee cups. He fell into a comfortable smile seeing them dropping the stacks on the table across from him and closing the door. They all three looked up in the direction of the main floor as Gates walked by with her arms crossed. They all knew the enormity of the task ahead. They had to find closure, for the case, for Castle, and for Beckett.

* * *

><p>The next morning Castle was feeling a bit more like himself after doping up on painkillers the night before. The few last hours at the precinct were tedious and after leaning over the table making new notes for the captain on the information he had on his computer, he was spent. The boys found a couple of new leads that they hoped would pan out but nothing that they could put together at the late hour.<p>

He had taken pain medication as soon as he got home. He tried some air freshener on the office area that still was charred but not nearly as a mess. He was thankful that his regular cleaning service knew of a reputable company to come fix the smoke damage and reconstruction. That was when money actually useful.

He walked through the hall of the hospital and passed Jim coming out of her room. The man must have seen the anticipation on his face. "Rick, go on in. She slept well last night and has been asking about you this morning." Jim patted him on the shoulder and continued down the hallway. Castle quickly turned and pondered the strange change in her father's demeanor from the day before. Maybe she was really getting better quickly.

"Castle," he heard he came around the corner of the little bathroom. She was sitting up in the bed with the help of pillows and only hooked to one IV for pain. "They're releasing me in a couple of hours."

Castle leaned over and gently laid a kiss on her lips. Kate closed her eyes as she felt the fire burn against her lips and skin as he took her hand. The two just barely separated as they continued smiling at each other. Finally Castle broke away and pulled a chair up next to the bed, sat down and took her hand. "That's great to hear. How are you feeling?"

She smiled at him and bit her lip slightly. "My chest hurts more than my head. Does that sound nuts, considering I was shot in the head?"

Castle nodded with a smile to equal hers. "Grazed, and I for one hope that is as close as you come to a bullet." The two fell into a strange silence. Both found themselves looking from each other and then around the room. Finally Castle broke the silence. "Gates let me back in. With the condition I think that we finally solve this case."

Beckett looked over at the window and then back at him. "You know more about my boss than I do." Beckett tried to giggle and her hand flew to her head. "Ok, laughing makes my head hurt."

Castle gripped her hand tighter. "Then I'll try to be good." Beckett choked at the thought and grabbed for her head again.

"I said not to be funny." Castle gritted his teeth in embarrassment.

"Sorry." He glanced at the clock on the wall and took a deep sigh. "We're going to solve this."

Beckett turned to face him and saw the frustration in his features. They were both beaten and tired but couldn't stop fighting. She smiled softly in his direction, pulling her hand from his and reaching for his face. Touching his cheek, she nodded. "I know you will."

He looked at the clock again as Jim appeared again in the doorway. Castle glanced over his shoulder at the older man. "I know you'll be shocked to hear this, but I have to get to work." Castle stood as Beckett couldn't keep it in anymore. She covered her mouth as a laugh escaped her before she grabbed at her head.

"Go before you give me an aneurism," she joked. "But come here first," she motioned. Castle leaned over as she gave him a kiss on the cheek and whispered to him. "It's still weird making out in front of my dad."

Castle moved from her and raised his eyebrows in the cute way that he knew would always either get a blush or eye roll from her. This time was the blush. "Call me," he stated as he pulled his hand from hers. He passed Jim, shaking hands with the man finally after a tense twenty-four hours. Things were improving.

* * *

><p>Castle walked through the main floor of the homicide department and looked around. It was the middle of the morning and Ryan and Esposito were nowhere to be found. He saw the door to the captain's office closed but the murder board was clear. He knocked timidly, wondering if the woman would give him the time of day. Signaling that he come in, he popped the door open. "Ryan and Espo?"<p>

Captain looked up from the report on her desk. "Esposito is in holding with our suspect and Ryan's looking up some records pertaining to the case." She stopped momentarily and Castle started to pull the door closed. "Mr. Castle, your research is…thorough. The report the boys put together from your work yesterday was useful. Maybe today you could save them the time of retyping your notes by compiling it yourself."

Castle entered the door now with a puzzled look on his face. "Captain…"

She held out a copy of the form that he had seen Beckett fill out more than once. The dreaded form that he tried to avoid even coming in for. "Is that legal?"

"You type up the incident and notes in their respective boxes and then let one of the detectives sign off on it. I still do not want to see your handwriting or evidence of your existence on anything. All third person, dry, no novelist speak. Understood?"

"Yes captain." Castle answered slowly while pulling the other paper out of her hand and walking out of the office. Once he closed the door behind him, he suddenly decided he really didn't like the boring part of police work. This was even less fun than watching Beckett type for hours.

"Castle," he looked in the conference room as Ryan stood up and motioned him to come in. "I got it. I got it!" Ryan was trying not to jump up and down in his excitement. He threw several papers down on the table and turned them to different pages. Castle picked up the second one from Trevor/Cole. "The numbers highlighted are the same phone number. I thought it would be a long shot to dig up Tisdale's phone records but since you received his financials, there had to be a reason. And the phone numbers match. Doesn't that seem odd to you?"

Castle looked at the Tisdale call log and then the log from Trevor. "Where's the number connect to?"

Ryan rolled his head uncomfortably. Castle had seen that look before whenever Ryan got uncomfortable about where things were leading. "The same place the Tisdale's campaign contribution went." Ryan sat down and watched as Castle started putting the information together in his head. "And that's why I can't go to Gates yet."

Castle kicked the door closed and sat down next to Ryan. "We're talking about a US congressman, a senator. You're talking about a major political upheaval." Ryan nodded silently as he picked up one other paper and handed it to Castle.

Castle read over the listing and saw the same number highlighted. He then read through the rest of the papers that Ryan had stacked behind it, flipping through numerous news articles that had been pulled from various sources. They had gone over the case in the past with a fine toothed comb but had never delved deep enough to reach this point. "He was building schools alright. What's better than using a goodwill gesture to cover up one of the biggest drug operations next to the Mexican Cartels." The two stood and stared at the picture taken years ago of Coonan and the now US Senator shaking hands with Afghan officials. Castle picked up the copy again and then put it under the magnifying glass behind him.

Looking at the photo in more detail, Castle whispered, "No way."


	14. A Dangerous Mind

_A/N - Posting during the week definitely doesn't get the same attn as a Friday night, but I'm trying to finish before next week (work calls). So here is the next chapter, and there will be 20 all together. And thank you to the reviewers of late...keep it up!_

**Chapter 14 – A Dangerous Mind (Within Temptation)**

"Ryan, what do you see?" Castle pointed at the background of the picture and squinted the same as Ryan. The copy was fuzzy from being old but the faces behind the two men in question looked somewhat familiar.

"We need to get ahold of the original photo if it's still somewhere we can get to it." Ryan grabbed the paper and flew out of the room. Castle watched out the glass as Ryan disappeared into Gates' office. He looked at the rest of the table with the salvageable pieces of evidence, which were very few, and the other files the boys had acquired. They needed to learn more about that senator and his trips across the world with Coonan.

Castle sat down with a clean sheet of paper and tried to map out the supposed connections. He knew that Maddox, Lockwood, and Coonan had worked apparently as assassins for the senator or someone through the senator, but he thought back to Tisdale and Pulgatti's connections. Those connections were harder to make.

Johanna was helping reopen Pulgatti's case that would have exposed Montgomery and his crew in the wrongful death of the FBI agent. An agent that Castle could still not make sense of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Possibly infiltrating the mob to collect intell before bringing the group down or maybe a dirty agent working with the mob to catch the three cops that were taking bribes.

Either way, someone wanted to quiet Pulgatti, so instead of going after the mob boss, they started offing those fighting for him, scaring him into staying quiet for many more years. Knowing it was too fragile a situation, the three cops, including Montgomery, paid their way out of the situation and quieted the dragon, who Castle thought, was getting closer to wrangle. Enter Castle's strange and oddly timed introduction to the city brass.

"Castle?" Ryan leaned around the doorway and Castle's head darted up to look at him. "Gates is working on the picture from the newspaper, but we get to join Esposito." Castle's eyes lit up. He was always in the mood for a good interrogation although he was pretty sure Esposito had this one.

Appearing in the interrogation room down in holding, Ryan put his hand on Castle's chest to signal for him to stop where he was. Castle stayed behind the glass with the additional uniform that was assigned to Trevor.

Trevor had come out of the hospital in the early morning once he woke conscious and clearly not in the mood to share any information with his former service buddy. Ryan came into the room and sat next to Esposito, across from Trevor. Ryan leaned over and spoke to Esposito as Trevor kept rubbing his head where he had hit the dashboard. Castle secretly hoped that he had left the hospital without having any medicine.

Esposito took the picture that Ryan brought in and glared at it. Leaning over the table, he wondered what the best way to gauge a reaction would be. Trevor had not cracked as much as Esposito was trying to appeal to their old working relationship, but Esposito knew that Trevor had obviously got mixed up on the wrong side of the law now for too long to come back.

Esposito lifted the picture up and laid it on the table in between them, not saying anything. Trevor's eyes glazed over as he looked at the picture and then he turned it toward him to read the caption. He turned it back around toward Esposito and stared up at the two men. "That's me."

"The man next to you?" Ryan asked.

He looked again at the picture. "Hal Lockwood as you knew him. He moved to the unit when you returned to the states and quit." Trevor annunciated 'quit' with flair to rub it in.

Esposito's face curled to a calming rage. "My time was served, and I'm not the one under arrest for trying to assassinate a cop. Now what's the story with the senator and Coonan?" The two waited as Trevor sat back in the chair and crossed his arms. The two looked at each other before Ryan finally got up to leave the room.

"Let him rot. We can put it together ourselves, especially after the amount of evidence that didn't quite burn." Ryan turned and nodded as Esposito sat back in the chair to wait him out. Ryan opened the door and shook his head in Castle's direction as he closed the door. "He's not going to talk."

"I'm not so sure," Castle eyed the man as he still had his arms crossed but was now shifting slightly in his seat. Inside the chamber Esposito sat forward and intertwined his fingers on the table in front of the picture. "The computer still upstairs?"

Ryan shook his head and watched as Castle disappeared down the hall. A feeling of success finally started coming over Ryan as he realized that Castle was going to make the man talk. A few minutes of more uncomfortable silence in the interrogation room, Castle returned with phone records and the computer. Castle raised his eyebrows in question to Ryan.

"Go on, nothing else is working." Ryan commented as Castle opened the door. They both looked behind them as they heard heels on the floor. Castle stopped with one hand on the doorknob and looked around Ryan, waiting to for her to disagree. She stopped next to Ryan and glared at Castle. Without a word, Castle pursed his lips together and went into the interrogation.

"The DA needs a confession and a witness to break this case open. I don't like it, but I can bargain for lower charges if he'll finally talk to someone," she groaned as Ryan knew that she was referring to Castle. The two watched through the window as Castle popped the computer open and pulled up the file. One thing about the writer was that after copious research, he could quickly put together the information that Trevor needed to make disappear.

Castle sat down and flipped through the electronic murder boards, slowing on the pages concerning Coonan, Lockwood, and Montgomery. Esposito kept his eyes glued to Trevor wondering if the man would ever flinch. Only those that had been trained could recognize another's flinch. They were a special breed. Ryan took a note in and handed it to Esposito. Leaving the room, Esposito leaned over toward Trevor.

"The DA is talking three attempted murder charges of police officers and one assault charge. That'll get you life for sure. You talk, captain's talking about 45 years, with possible parole at 30 years." Esposito sounded like he wanted to spit nails in anger at the prospect of the reduced sentence. Leaning closer, he glared at Trevor. "We can pursue this line with or without you, but I would take it Trevor. What do you know?"

Castle turned the computer back to Trevor and Trevor held out a hand. "Lockwood was assigned to take out Montgomery and Beckett. It would have ended the chain; I was recruited to clean up the mess." Trevor sat back in the seat and stared at the two men. He crossed his arms and glanced back at the screen. "And if I'm here, you know there's already another one out there."

The two men glanced nervously at each other. "Someone else in the picture?" Esposito asked. Trevor slightly nodded and eyed the picture silently. "Then we'll wait until you want to talk."

Castle felt a tap on his shoulder and Ryan motioned him out of the interrogation room. He closed the door and stood next to Gates, who said nothing as the men continued to wait for Trevor to fill in the gaps.

"I want you to leave," Gates said without looking at Castle. He turned toward Gates with a confused look on his face.

"I thought I was helping?"

Gates glare softened as he swore a small smile was sneaking out on her face. "I want you to go home, take care of seeing your family, talk to Beckett, and let us handle the rest of this." Castle heaved a sigh of relief.

"So I'm not banned?"

Gates nodded, "Only temporarily. I couldn't let the mayor find out I went against his wishes." She added sarcastically. Castle agreed silently and tried to figure exactly what he should say, but we better leaving it well alone. Gates turned back toward the glass as Castle headed back upstairs.

Castle texted his mother and daughter on the way back to the loft. He leaned back in the cab and moaned. He hadn't realized how tired and achy he had become from the last few days, but now that he was free of what he felt was his own responsibility, he tried to relax. He paid the cab driver and leaned against the back of the elevator and couldn't remember the time between getting in and the ding on the floor.

He walked into the loft and noticed his overnight bag from two nights ago was still sitting in the entryway. He carried it into his bedroom and threw it in the corner, pulling out his pills before walking into the office. The ash and destruction was cleaned up, but the evidence of his comfortable home being violated remained. This was only going to add to mother and Alexis' fears for him.

He looked at the wall where the smoke damage had reached and contemplated the chance to redecorate since half the work was done. He would call the decorator in the morning and see what could get done in the next week or so. He had to find a plug in or air freshener too.

He grabbed a drink and sat down on the couch, staring at his half destroyed office. He groaned as he threw back pain medication and sunk deeper into the cushions.

Alexis and Martha carefully pushed the front door open and immediately gasped at the sight of the office. Martha's 'oh my' matched the shock on Alexis' face. Martha pointed at the couch and Alexis started across the room. She stopped short of the couch eyeing the patch on the back of his head. She swallowed as she settled into the seat next to her father.

"Dad?" Alexis was quiet, not sure if she should wake him. She knew he was a heavy sleeper, but would have expected him to at least make it to the bedroom. "Dad?"

Castle turned his head and just barely opened his eyes to his daughter. Raising his hand, he took her around the shoulders and pulled her into him.

"Glad you're home." He whispered as he then looked at his mother in the chair beside them. His mother squeezed his knee and nodded her head in silence. "I'm sorry," he added as he glanced at both of his women.

"We just don't want to lose you dad, and I think it's time for you to stop playing cops and robbers," Alexis softly stated knowing that her timing wasn't the best but she couldn't hold in her feelings anymore.

Castle turned and kissed her daughter on the cheek. He saw the fear finally in her eyes. She had tried to hide it for a couple of years, but it finally showed through the tears that were welling up in her eyes. He hated his thoughts because it wasn't what anyone in the room wanted to hear. "This is the last case, I promise."

Alexis shot off the couch and huffed, "At the risk of getting shot again or maybe knocked out or blown up or burnt out of your house." Castle leaned toward her and tried to take her hand as Martha tried to silently calm her granddaughter.

"The man's in custody and the case is as close as to over as I can be involved." He grabbed her hand again and held tighter as Alexis sat down on the table in front of him. "And as much as it was for Beckett before, now I want to see this to its end, for your safety. I don't want you to fear coming home because of this." He held her hands as Alexis turned and looked at the damage to his office.

Alexis nodded silently as Castle gazed at her and then at his mother. He didn't let go of her hand as she started to move, helping him pull off the couch before finally seeing her break a smile. She picked up her bag and started upstairs. She let go of his hand at the bottom of the stairs, but sighed happily as Castle followed. He looked down the stairs at his mother who understood that his daughter needed the reassurance.

He glanced around her room as Alexis disappeared into the bathroom, finally finding his focus on the picture on her dresser of the three of them and Kate. He sat in the desk chair and contemplated his next move. He smiled as Alexis walked back into the room and turned off the light. She stopped and gazed at her dad. "You haven't tucked me in in ages."

"Maybe I should have been." He reached over and pulled the covers over on his daughter and kissed her forehead. "Maybe I will this year, my little senior." Alexis smiled before letting her father's hand go.

Castle turned and asked, "Would you be ok if I went up to see Beckett at her dad's?" Alexis' face fell.

"Could I go, unless you want me to stay with grams?" Castle could hear the desperation in her voice.

He shook his head and smirked, "I think that could be arranged, but let me check in with Beckett and Jim first." Alexis understood that it wasn't the best answer but better than no.

She watched as he turned off the light and closed the door. Saying a silent prayer to herself, she hoped what her father had said about being done with his 'research' was true. She just wanted her dad back for one more year.


	15. Glitter in the Air

_A/N - Ok, the story is written completely and now just to post. So now is the time to start reviewing and telling me you want the crazy ending. The surprises aren't over!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15 – Glitter In The Air (P!nk)<strong>

Castle and Alexis stood in front of the door of the cabin for a good long time but could hear shuffling in the cabin. Looking up from his feet, Castle's eyes met Kate's and the wistful exchange on their faces was telling. Alexis bit her lip as she tried to ignore the fact that her dad had puppy dog eyes as bad as she had ever seen. She wondered what else may had gone on when her and grams were out of town.

"Come in," Beckett managed as she pulled the door further back slowly. The two didn't embrace but Beckett nodded in silence to Alexis.

"How are you feeling Kate?" Alexis asked as the two put their luggage in the corner of the small living room. They followed Kate slowly over to the couch that had been let out into a bed. Castle held his good arm out as she adjusted against the stack of pillows on the bed.

"Better," she almost whispered. Castle noticed the effort it took for her to just take a breath. "Breathing is painful, but the doctor said mine was minor compared to if the airbag hadn't gone off. Maybe three weeks." She looked at Alexis' frightened look. "The pillow is to keep me from accidentally bumping it and it holds the ice packs in place."

"Good, I mean good that you're feeling optimistic, but what about your head?" Alexis asked. Castle felt uncomfortable with his daughter's inquisition but knew that Alexis and Beckett both needed to work some things out, even if it was over small talk.

Beckett shook her head, "Besides a headache that isn't as bad as my chest, my biggest fear is that my hair won't grow back over the spot, but docs say they are really optimistic." She quieted as she struggled to take a deeper breath. "I was really lucky."

Castle tried to break the uncomfortable silence, "How many lives are you on now?" Beckett pushed her hair back as her face broke into a comfortable smile. Castle leaned back in the chair seeing Beckett relaxing. "Where's your dad?"

Beckett rolled her eyes. "I told him this morning that you two were coming and he made a trip into town for supplies, groceries. I expect we'll be having beef brisket tomorrow night. It takes a day to smoke, but tonight probably just chicken on the grill. A little different than cooking in NYC."

The two glanced over at Alexis when her phone went off. Castle nodded to her as Beckett gave her directions to the guest room. When Alexis disappeared down the hall, Castle crossed his hands and eyed Beckett and then the roll out in the corner. "Yeah, my dad's not so much for you sleeping with me, especially in my condition and under his roof."

Castle raised his eyebrows in strange understanding. He stood up and picked up the glass that Beckett was reaching for and then grabbed the pill bottle that she pointed at. Watching her struggle to swallow, he ached for her. He sat back in the seat as Beckett got comfortable again, readjusting the pillow on her chest. He gazed over at Beckett and closed his eyes.

"Rick?" Castle raised his head, and she saw the sadness on his face. She felt the sudden pang of no breath. "What is it?"

Castle moved the chair closer to the edge of the foldout and sat back down. Taking a deep breath, he took her hands in his. He could feel the cold on her hands, not knowing it was from the ice or his agonizing stare. "This is my last case." He couldn't meet Beckett's eyes. "I'm done once this all goes to trial. I made a promise to Alexis and as much as I want to be there, it followed me home this time and I can't put her in that position again."

Beckett swallowed and took another breath. "Rick?" She waited until his eyes met hers. "I'm glad. I mean I'll miss my partner but there were always more important things for you to consider. And Alexis needs you this last year." The two were quiet as their partnership ending sunk in. His mention of a trial meant that he even felt that there was enough evidence to move forward with not only Trevor but the rest of the conspiracy.

"But that doesn't mean you can't throw me a couple bones once in a while. Take a picture of the murder board and email me." Castle answered lighthearted. "I'm still going to need ideas for books."

Beckett rolled her eyes at the thought but knew that she would probably end up doing exactly that. "Deal," she responded just as she heard the door open and her dad dropped a couple of bags in the floor. Castle turned and pushed the chair back before catching Alexis in the hallway. Glancing in her direction, he knew from her soft smile that she had been listening.

"Jim, I hear you are quite the cook," Castle asked as he helped Alexis and Jim unpack the groceries and lay dinner out on the counter.

"I've been known to make a few steaks now and then." He laid the pile of t-bones on the counter and put out the spices that he was planning on. "Was your drive ok?"

"Great, it's nice having a daughter with a license even if she can't use it everyday. I never realized the amount that one missed when one was driving. The whole world passes you by and you just notice the lines on the pavement," Castle joked as he bumped shoulders with Alexis. Things were more comfortable now that she knew he had told Beckett.

"Good. Well, Alexis why don't you let these two have at the salad and veggies and you come outside with me to learn a few tricks." Alexis glanced at her dad and he nodded with a satisfied look on his face. Castle jumped across the living room as Beckett tried to get up and groaned.

"Thanks," she responded to his helping her up. "Dad has his own version of physical therapy. It's called do for yourself if you can." Beckett washed her hands carefully and took the knife from Castle's hand. "I remember my first trip around that old grill. Dad, mom, and I came up here one summer for a weekend and dad had to have a grill because we were too much like city folk. Anyway, he started the grill and guessed he hadn't put enough liter fluid because there was no flame, so he kept adding it until the flames were coming out of the vents when the hood was down. He ended up spraying it with a garden hose after turning it off to make sure it wouldn't flame up when he opened it. He's learned a lot since, but I totally understand how you could singe your eyebrows off."

Castle howled in laughter and pointed at her. "See? It's wasn't so hard to believe."

"I never said that; it was just funny that my dad almost did the same thing." Beckett took a second, stopping with her chopping and glanced up at Castle as he kept working. She watched as he carefully balanced the lettuce under his wrapped arm and then cut with his other hand. She huffed at the thought from several months ago when she had told Castle that women generally migrated toward men that reminded them of their dad's. Nah, she thought.

Alexis burst through the door carrying the trash and dumped it in the trash. "I think your dad is trying to finish the assassin's job. That spice he put on the steaks is burning my skin." She closed the door behind her as Castle and Beckett looked at each other laughed.

* * *

><p>"Anything yet," Gates asked as Ryan held a cup of coffee.<p>

"No. I think he's trying to wait him out. How long until the DA says we are crossing the line here?"

"He hasn't called yet, but we are closing in on violating his rights. Although, I'm not quite sure if he will call us on it, especially if he's trying to have a pissing contest with Esposito. Keep sitting on him, but I need you to take care of following up on this." she remarked as she turned after handing Ryan a folder.

Ryan opened the folder and stared at the original picture from the newspaper. Next to the people in the background were names of everyone in the line, including Lockwood and Maddox. Ryan knocked on the window and watched as Esposito met him in the hall.

"Gates says you gotta crack him before we he plays the civil liberties card. And she got the names back on the others in the picture. We're going to start running them down."

Esposito looked on the other side of the glass, "He's getting there. His eyes wander every so often to the news article and the murder board pages we printed from Castle's computer. Even if we can't get the whole story, we might get a hint." He and Ryan nodded in agreement before Esposito went back and sat down.

The two stared at each other before Esposito took another swig of the soda that Ryan grabbed him an hour earlier. "We could make this real easy, maybe take a bathroom break." Esposito posed to the suspect.

Trevor continued to sit still, only dodging his eyes from one set of evidence to another. "We were gassed in training Javier. You think I'm worried about NYPD's interrogation?"

"No, but if you think that little tidbit from earlier is going to get you out of here on manslaughter, that's not the deal." Esposito sat silent and flipped through his phone trying to feign boredom. He had gone through interrogation training as Trevor stated but never thought he would have to play the game with one of his own. Now at 30 hours, he was starting to feel stiff and tired. He was out of practice.

"You think that knowing that a dead suspect from years ago and a crooked senator are going to crack your case." Trevor leaned in and ran his fingers over the money trail that Castle had built and then the list of names that were circled on the mayor's list. "You don't have any idea what you and your little cop friends are messing with."

Esposito crushed his can and glared at him. "Then why don't you tell me."

Simply bringing his eyes up to meet Esposito's, "I just did," before he removed his hand from the papers and folded his hands on the table. Esposito leaned forward and pulled the few papers that his ex-buddy had glazed over. The names circled on the first list that he moved over, Weldon was one. The other was unbelievable. How could they had missed it?

* * *

><p>After dinner, Jim retired to his room. He hugged Kate and quietly warned Castle of his expectations for him and his daughter. Luckily, Castle had much the same feeling while his daughter was there. They watched as the door at the back of the cabin closed before settling into the living room.<p>

"I think I'm going to go too," Alexis said quietly. "I was going to call Ashley before it gets too late." The two watched as Alexis then disappeared into the guest room. Kate and Castle glanced at each other on opposite sides of the couch.

"I guess they were trying to do that smoothly," Castle joked as he scooted closer to Kate, carefully to keep his body from contacting her still fragile core. Both leaned back into the couch cushions and gazed at each other. Castle watched as Kate's face blushed in front of him. "Tell me something," he quipped quietly with the most honest face imaginable.

Kate gazed at him, feeling the flush running clear down to her chest. She was afraid that she would break into sweats because of her overwhelming feeling. She rolled her head back and stared at the wall before feeling Castle's fingers interwine hers. She was waiting for him to say something but was left with anxious silence.

She heaved a big sigh and bit her lip. Castle could see her seem to tighten up. "It doesn't have to be earth shattering Kate. Anything."

She closed her eyes. "When my mom died, you were the only thing that made me not want to join her. My dad was in a drunken stupor and I was slowly thinking of ways to commit suicide." she felt his hand tighten around hers. "And then there were these books that my mom just raved over, so I started reading and I guess you could say that your books made me what I am today." She turned and faced him with tears running down her cheeks.

Castle tried to break from her hand, but she gripped it again, leaving him to stare at her misty eyes and ache inside for her. "So then what happened?"

She swallowed and choked out a smile in his direction for not making any jokes about being a fan, "I left Stanford to take care of dad and get him back on track, got a degree in liberal arts at NYU and joined the academy." She stopped a moment and gazed at him. "All the while collecting autographs from a certain author. See, I bought my own set of books, the nameplated ones, but completed my mom's set that she had started getting autographed."

Castle leaned forward with a dumbfounded look on his face. "So …," he couldn't get out what she was now laughing about. Shaking her head up and down, her smile grew.

"You met her, you wouldn't remember though. Then again, you don't remember me visiting the table, more than once." Kate lowered her eyes and turned away slightly.

Castle took a deep breath and his face shifted. Kate could tell he was trying to reach into his deepest memory. "At Dusk We Die," she said pointing at the shelf behind her.

Castle turned to see the entire set of his books in a neat stack. "Your mother's?" Beckett nodded as Castle leapt up from the couch to grab the book.

"It was a particularly interesting title considering," Kate whispered as Castle sat back down next to her. Flipping the cover and first blank page over, Castle stopped and glanced at his scrawl as Kate spoke, "To Kate: keep us safe out there. Richard Castle." He closed the book and looked at her. "You saw the badge on my belt, and I had told you I was on a lunch break."

"Glad to know you're still keeping us safe," Castle added.

"Not very well right now," Kate tried to joke as she pulled the book out of Castle's lap and ran her hand over it. She laid it to the side. "I guess that really makes all this with your being set up to protect me really ironic."

"Yeah," he whispered. "But I think I can beat you," he added. "I went home after our case about Zalman Drake and did some digging in some leftover crap my mother kept. And found something." Kate watched as Castle dug in his wallet and pulled a picture of a group of kids in front of a hand built stage with a curtain of stars. "This is one of those Sunday afternoon performances. Actually it was the last one, mother thought I was getting to old to hang out with the 'little kids.'"

Kate took the picture and stared at it, almost forgetting to breathe in the process. She rubbed her thumb over the little girl on the left next to an older man. "You did meet my grandfather." She stopped. "Did you ever give him his twenty back after you made it disappear?" She was laughing now as she looked at the very young teen on the other side of the stage from her. She handed the picture back and smiled. "Wow."

Castle silently got up and shook his head in disbelief. He had found the picture in an old box, but it had brought back great memories after they had been there for the investigation. At the time, the memories had been sad, but knowing now he had performed for a very small Kate Beckett, when she really had pigtails.

Putting her hand out, Castle helped her off the couch and took her pillow as she shuffled carefully off to the restroom. Castle heard water start and fixed up her bed in the living room a bit better before finished making out the cot. He heard the door pop and hurried over to her to help her back in bed. She silently accepted the help as she winced laying down. Once in, she let her eyelids droop when he gently tucked her in, careful to watch her core area.

Castle felt Kate take his hand and pull him closer. "Goodnight."

Castle watched her eyes completely close as he ran his hand down her face and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips.

Climbing into the roll out, he sank in the old springs and kept his arm on his chest. Turning toward her, he whispered, "Love you." She didn't respond with anything but a light sigh and slight smile. Castle wondered if she really heard him.


	16. Honesty

_A/N - Only a few more chapters after this. Thanks for reading!_

**Chapter 16 – Honesty (Billy Joel)**

The weekend in the cabin that had turned into ten days had been good for everyone involved. Now openly talking about a relationship, at least among the other two there, Castle and Beckett had come to an agreement to keep it between them until the dust settled. The four had pinky swore as Castle demanded to keep it between them. Of the week, the most strenuous night had been when Jim had wanted to talk to Castle. Castle was still nervous about getting Beckett in more deadly situations and knew Jim wasn't too keen on it. Now thinking back, Castle was actually glad that the two had spoken.

"Katie's getting much better; it's been wonders you coming out here. And I love spending time with Alexis. She reminds me so much of Katie when she was that age, a few years before her mother was killed, so happy." Jim trailed off in the end. Castle sat across from him at the picnic table outside as the sun was going down.

"It's been good for us, Alexis too. I think she wanted away from the city after the last few weeks. Thank you for letting us crash your party." Castle tried to take the conversation to a lighter place.

Jim gazed off in the distance and then looked back at Castle. "When this is over, I want you to take Katie away from all of this. I want to see my baby happy, and you make her happier, like her mom, than she has been in years. Are you following me?"

Castle nodded uncomfortably, not quite sure what Jim was specifically asking him to do. A number of scenarios were running through his head, some that he couldn't imagine were Jim's meaning. "Yes, sir. I want to keep her happy." He met Jim's knowing smile and both shook their heads in silent understanding.

The same afternoon Kate finally left the cabin with Alexis in tow. They walked slowly as Kate had problems occasionally with breathing. They sat some quarter mile from the cabin and rested. "I heard my dad tell you he was leaving the force so to speak."

Kate nodded in agreement, "After this case, yes. It'll be hard without him; he would have actually made a pretty good cop." Kate's eyes widened, "But don't tell him that."

Alexis laughed, "Never. I know when I don't need to boost his ego. Anyway, I have a feeling you'll be around in the evenings and on weekends, especially when I go off to college."

Kate laughed. "You're very presumptuous. That's over a year away."

"My dad, if nothing else, is loyal to a fault in love. Remember when he was really trying to make something with Gina for a second time?" Beckett watched as Alexis shook her head. "For some reason he just couldn't ever let go of the fact that he had somehow screwed up and felt it was his chance to fix it. I guess that's why he's never given up on you."

"He's certainly waded through a lot of my crap," Beckett responded getting nervous where the conversation was going too quickly.. Changing the subject, she asked, "So where are you applying?"

"All the East coast schools and Stanford. Ashley's trying for the early admissions program and so I figured why not. You'll take care of dad if I leave, right?" Alexis asked nervously.

Beckett took Alexis' hand, "Of course. You'd really like Stanford. I attended there before my mother was killed but couldn't convince myself to go back." Alexis stood up and nodded in agreement.

"Maybe you could go with me on a college visit sometime in the fall, show me around the real college girl way."

"Sure, that would be great." Beckett raised one arm and put it around Alexis' shoulder and hugged her as they headed back to the cabin.

* * *

><p>"So you're heading to the precinct?" Alexis asked as her father came out of his room at the loft. She glanced up and eyed his jacket. "No brace?"<p>

Castle nodded, "Nope. Doctor said to work it out some now." He kissed her on top of the head as he was picking up his phone, wallet, and keys. He was just happy to be able to drive again. "So what are you up to today daughter?"

"Ashley and I are going to a movie festival in the park today. Some oldies and independents are showing." She hugged her father as he headed for the door. "I'll be late though tonight," she added.

Castle glared at her jokingly. "So what? Eleven?" Alexis motioned him to keep going and then stopped him. "Ahh, one, that's my girl. Just be careful." He closed the door and let out a deep breath. No other attempts had been made on the anyone since Trevor had been picked up. Castle swallowed knowing that his first day back to the precinct after the extended break would be strange, even more so since Beckett had another week to go.

* * *

><p>As he walked onto the floor, Esposito and Ryan turned and waved him over almost immediately. "Castle, man, you trying to skip out on work." Castle gave Ryan a snide look before leaning over to look at what they were working on. It was a new case.<p>

"So what happened to Beckett's case?"

"Oh, Gates took out of our hands once Esposito got the confession from Trevor. She wanted us to keep it in house, so sorry we never told you. Apparently it's out of our hands now." Ryan looked over toward Gates' office and pointed Castle in the direction. "She's been meeting with feds all week once she talked to the mayor and chief. Actually they called her because she started poking around in IA, where she came from, and pinged on some federalie's radar. Now we're cut out, something about not being the primary source."

Castle rolled his eyes before somewhat waving in Gates' direction. He looked over the murder board that Ryan and Esposito had built for the latest case. It was strange not having the same desire to jump into the work without Beckett there. He rubbed his chin, trying to reacquaint himself with putting things together. "Mr. Castle?"

"Captain," he turned and offered.

"I need to see you in my office." Ryan and Esposito both watched as Castle silently questioned why he kept getting picked on. He followed her in the office and stood behind one of the chairs until she silently asked him to sit. "Mr. Castle, this is Marcus Dallinger, he's with the Crime and Narcotics Center."

Castle shook the older man's hand and peered at him funny. He covered his lips and tried not to laugh. He couldn't have gotten this unlucky. Finally a CIA connection and Beckett wasn't there to actually see it. "My pleasure, but what does the CIA have to do with me?" The man acknowledged the author's slight overzealous knowledge of the little known branch of the CIA.

Castle lowered in his seat as Gates glanced at him. "I was working on the information for your case, the information you started compiling and I was told to cease and desist. Then Agent Dallinger showed up two days ago and we've been cooperating since."

"What did I step in?" Castle was genuinely worried now.

"You and the NYPD detectives involved have done some excellent work for a case we have been trying to build for a number of years. When Captain Gates started pulling information on special forces units, a senator, and our current vice president, especially when we're looking at the same names, we come looking for the curious one. Come to find out, she said all this information came to you from the former captain."

Castle was dumbfounded. "Wait," he sat up straighter, "I never said anything about the vice president."

Gates pulled out a small sheet of paper that Castle remembered that Weldon had also concentrated on. He hadn't even made the connection before since the subtle name change. "Esposito got a hit on that from Trevor." Castle slid it across the desk back to her.

"We need to talk, but under the circumstances, this isn't the best place besides the captain's office."

Castle stood up immediately. "How about the loft? I've got new security, the place has been swept and cleaned twice in the last couple of week since the incident." He looked at Agent Dallinger.

Gates nodded and Castle opened the door for the two of them. As the two headed for the elevator, Esposito and Ryan watched as the two men fell into a seemingly easy conversation. The man had been in Gate's office for more than two days without two words to them and was now leaving with Castle.

When the two got to the loft, Castle offered a drink to the agent that only took the offer of water. Sitting in the chair next to where Dallinger had made himself comfortable, the two continued their conversation on the 'coolness' of the CIA. "So, I need to know how you came to acquire the documents that Maddox burned and what Weldon told you."

"Montgomery just sent them to me, I guess he was expecting to die." Dallinger wrote as Castle continued telling the story, pausing to ask follow-up questions.

Castle stopped and turned as the door opened. "Hello mother," Castle answered as she smiled and then eyed the man in the living room before her face paled.

The older man stood. "Martha?" Castle sat in awe, having not the ability to close his mouth. "It's been a long time."

Martha walked around to the side of the couch and shook hands with the man and then moved in between her son and Dallinger. "Yes it has."

"Hello," Castle waved sarcastically. "You know someone in the CIA?" Martha looked at Dallinger with a awestruck look, similar to the one on Castle's face. She lowered her eyes and tried not to look over at Dallinger.

"He wasn't of course in the CIA when I knew him." She glanced in Marcus's direction. Castle caught something with more meaning. "Marcus and I had a thing a…long….time…..ago." She tried to get out a smile but failed miserably.

Castle was now happily intrigued. He sat up and wanted to delve more into his mother's strange conquest, but was cut off by noticing the strange exchange of glances between Marcus and Martha. "I should have known that you would be involved in this? They couldn't have sent anyone else?"

"Martha," Marcus whispered. Castle was now confused at the strange exchange. His mother was down right sullen.

"Mother, what's going on?"

Martha rolled her eyes at Marcus and then leaned forward to take her son's hand. "Kiddo, he's your father."


	17. Sorry Seems to Be the Hardest Word

_A/N - So I'll be updating this the rest of the week where I am finished with all my fanfic for awhile. Work is starting up again and then I have NO TIME. Thank you for all the alerts, and I hope everyone enjoys the new season when it starts._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 17 – Sorry Seems to the Hardest Word (Elton John)<strong>_

Castle sat motionless as what his mother had just announced went through his mind repeatedly. He gripped his temples and ran his hand roughly through his hair. He felt ill as bile churned in his stomach. He couldn't breathe. He glanced up at his mother and the man his mother said was his father. His father. The one thing that was never mentioned in the house; that seemed to be forbidden and non-existent was staring at him.

He wanted to be able to feel his legs, to run to somewhere and hide. He thought quickly of driving back to see Beckett to avoid everything, but knew it would follow him. He found the strength suddenly and stood up from the chair, silently nodding as his mother's drawn, worried face stared up at him. Breathing in huffs, Castle turned and walked into the office. "Get out," Martha heard the first door slam and then the second door to the bedroom slam and click.

"He's going to need some time," Martha uncharacteristically was quiet. "Maybe I should walk you out." Marcus nodded as the two headed for the front door.

"I'm sorry Martha. I'm sorry it came out this way, but he's going to have to come forward eventually, even with the unusual circumstances." Marcus wringed his hands together when he turned and headed for the elevator. After hearing the ding and the doors close, she closed the loft door and leaned against it.

She glanced over at the locked door to her son's bedroom and closed her eyes. Covering her mouth with her hand, she suddenly lost all her refinement and posture. She covered her face as the tears came more profusely as she slid from the door. She inched over to her son's bedroom door and knocked. "Richard, we have to talk," she stuttered through her tears and hoped he would answer, gripping her hands in prayer over her mouth. Hearing one more door slam, she knew he had buried himself now in the bathroom.

Hearing the last slam made her wince. Not able to break the tears, she grabbed one bottle from the liquor cabinet and started upstairs. She entered her room in the loft and kicked off her shoes before kicking back the bourbon without a need for a glass. She slammed the bottle down on the dresser and checked her face that was now streaked with makeup. Taking several more swigs from the bottle, she collapsed on the bed and cried herself to sleep.

Castle came out of the bathroom when he heard the door from upstairs slam. He had hoped his mother would have left but it was just as well this way. He continued to rub his forehead, trying to stave off the increasing migraine that was coming on. He didn't know how to handle it. All these years; he was in his 40's for damn sake. And they just put it out there. He wished he could have the day back. Take the agent to the Old Haunt's office instead home. It had been a stupid decision, but nothing that he could have even predicted in a million years.

They had very rarely spoken of it. His father's identity quest had been dropped years before when he so young. It had always been easier to imagine who the man was, and at one time, CIA had actually fit that bill. What angered him was that his mother had said at one time that she didn't know who his father had been. As a kid he didn't understand how someone could just not know, but as he grew older, he figured she just spent lots of her late nights out, like now.

His mother's lying to him was what seemed to hurt more than anything. She had done some things that she had knowingly apologized for in the past, but that had to be the worst. Laying down on the bed, he stared at the ceiling and tried to come up with other ways that the conversation could have gone. The dumbfounded looks on their faces, his mother's acting ability; they could have said something else, anything else.

As he tried to spin the way he wished the story had gone, the tears hit again. He could feel the heat well up in him, his face flushed and his head screamed in pain. He couldn't take any more stress in his life. Things never seemed to get better before they got twice as bad. Walking back in the bathroom, Castle downed two sleeping pills and lay back down. As he slept, an apparition came to him that when he woke twelve hours later wouldn't leave him.

* * *

><p>Castle rolled over and saw light coming out from under the bedroom door and heard Alexis voice on the phone. He looked at the clock and saw it was a little after midnight. He opened the door, feeling better about the situation, but still not quite sure how he was going to face his mother.<p>

"Dad? Hey, I gotta go," she said on the phone as she saw her father enter the living room. He was disheveled and squinting from the light. She jumped off the couch and hugged him tightly. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, grams and I had a fight." He looked down at the worried look on her face. He knew that Alexis had rarely seen the two of them fight regardless of how bad things were, but this one would be different. "It's nothing I want you to worry about." He kissed her on top of the head.

"I saw grams. I was getting home and she was stumbling downstairs with an empty bottle of bourbon." Castle sat down next to his daughter and huffed. He put an arm around her and pulled her into him. "She wouldn't talk to me; it was really weird and then I tried your door and they were both locked, so I figured. What's going on?"

Castle looked over at his daughter and saw the ice cream carton on the counter had undoubtedly been emptied by his worried daughter. "You stay up for me?" Alexis nodded.

"I'm not ready to talk about it, even to you oh confidant. I want you to head to bed and not worry about it, not tonight." Castle got up and pulled Alexis up, walking upstairs with her. Alexis was still worried but she felt comfortable with her dad's arm around her.

Castle tucked Alexis in again in as many days. Alexis looked up at her dad's bloodshot eyes and smiled at him. She hated to see her father continually beaten down for things that he couldn't control. She hated it even more when she cut him out of things that seemed to affect both of them. "Does it have to do with Beckett?"

Castle nodded and the first smile of the evening appeared. "For once daughter, Beckett and I are not the issue. Now go to sleep." He kissed her on the top of the forehead and pulled the door closed, looking down the hall at the other door. He moved slowly, looking for light under the door. Taking a deep breath and rolling his eyes, he knocked. "Mother?"

The door opened and he could already tell that she was lit. She sashayed from yanking the door open to pour another drink before Castle grabbed the bottle with his hand and pulled it from her. Setting it behind him out of her reach, he crossed his arms in front of himself and waited.

Martha sat on the bed and waved him off. "This isn't the time Richard. I'm not in the right mindset."

Castle simply lifted his eyebrows, gritted his teeth, and shook his head. "Neither was I this afternoon. Goodnight," Castle answered his mother snidely as he took the half empty second bottle and closed the door. He went downstairs and deposited the bottle in the liquor cabinet and then locked it for the first time since Alexis was twelve.

As he headed off back to bed, he felt his phone buzz and looked at the message. He felt like an ass not talking to her on their first day apart since they had formally decided to be something, something that was still not defined. The last thing he wanted to do was to drop this in Kate's lap.

_You awake?_

He lay down on the bed and looked at the small picture next to the text and couldn't help but really smile.

_Going back to sleep. Been a long day._

He wondered how much she may have heard from the precinct and didn't know if he could avoid the subject.

_I missed you not bringing me coffee this morning. _

And there it was. Castle just giggled at the smiley at the end of her text.

_I'll bring you double when you return to work. _

_LOL. Goodnight Rick._

Castle stared at the text. She was finally calling him by his first name and it made things feel different. The hole he was carrying around most of the day was filling.

_Goodnight Kate. XO_

He put down the phone and fell into a surprisingly comfortable sleep. Dreaming of Kate and him in another life calmed him and now he didn't have to be embarrassed if she knew she was a part of those dreams.

* * *

><p>The next several days Castle went about his business and still spoke little and short with his mother. Alexis tried to avoid complicating the issue by going out with friends and taking one correspondence class with Ashley. He oversaw the work on his office as he worked on one of the old typewriters that the police decided not to bag as evidence. At least he was aware enough of where he had left Nikki off so that if he ever got his laptop back, he could just retype the pages into the computer.<p>

The whole situation would completely piss off Gina and for some reason, he liked the feeling that would bring. Maybe she would finally get that he wasn't just playing cops and robbers this time. Rolling his eyes to himself, he thought that the only call he had gotten from her was after his publicist called him about the loft damage. Gina wondered how he could spin it to write an expose.

Thinking of the expose angle, he thought about his fight with his mother. She had argued the morning after with him when she couldn't make a Bloody Mary because of the liquor cabinet before leaving to buy booze for herself. He stopped her and reminded her that her drunk body wandering around his loft wouldn't be acceptable around Alexis. She had straightened up, but still rarely hung out with him and Alexis.

Then there was the precinct. They called…everyday. The first had been Ryan two days after Dallinger had left the loft. He was worried not seeing Castle suddenly after they had broken the case wide open. After reassuring Ryan that things were fine and he was spending time with family, the calls dropped for a day. Then Esposito called knowing that Beckett would be returning the following Monday and wondered if Castle was willing to at least make an appearance for his girlfriend. Castle rolled his eyes and knew that Lanie was somehow involved in that one. The two of them weren't even physically together but everyone knew. Castle agreed he would be there for her return.

The call from Gates earlier in the morning was the one that scared him the most. He initially smiled when he saw the caller ID on his phone but then paled when Gates' voice on the phone demanded him to see her. Castle refused and she threatened him. He tried to scoff at the idea but sat at his desk pondering whether or not he was ready.

He eyed his mother in the kitchen and walked in and sat down at one of the counter chairs. She quickly smiled in his direction as she continued making a sandwich. "Leave it all out, I'm kind of hungry. Martha nodded silently and started upstairs before he spoke. "I'm ready to talk."

Martha turned and immediately sat her plate down on the counter next to her son. She sat down on the couch and watched as Castle sat down next to her. "I'm sorry. I never thought that it would ever go this far."

"You lied to me. That's what hurt. You told me years ago you didn't know who my father was." Castle stared at the ground.

"I didn't exactly. I knew this man, Marcus, was this nice young man that worked in security at one of the swanky hotels, ones for politicians, actors, the like. I went to a party and things happened. I went back a few months later when I knew about you and the hotel said they had never heard of him. He wasn't there with the hotel."

Castle breathed a sigh of the unbelievable. He couldn't picture that the woman would remember the man from over forty years ago. "That seems a little far fetched."

"I saw him about two years later at one of my shows, he was on a bodyguard detail for the governor of New York. I got a nod and a picture with the governor, and I knew." She tried to make eye contact with her son. "It was better that you didn't. So I let it go and when you stopped asking, I stopped wondering." She sat silently on the seat beside her son and stared at the floor.

Castle opened his mouth to say something, but felt his phone buzz. He motioned for his mother not to move as he pulled out his phone. The message was from the Ryan, but he already knew what it was about.

_Castle, I don't know what you're trying to do but Gates is having a coronary. Just call us._

He cleared the message and sat down next to his mother and rubbed his head. The headache was coming back. Martha looked as her son's face went from anger to concern in one shot. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just the precinct."

"When are you going back?" She stopped and rolled her head to the side and sighed in her sons' direction. "Richard, what are doing?"

He looked in her direction. One discussion on the subject for the day was all he could take. He grabbed up the keys and went back in his office to grab something out of the desk before throwing on his coat. He walked toward the door and glanced back at his mother. "And for what it's worth, it's nice to know the real story."

Castle headed for the Old Haunt and smiled at the bartender as he walked to the back of the bar. He walked down the stairs that Beckett and he discovered before he bought the bar. He closed the door behind him and threw the blue packet from his desk on the office desk. He sat down and unfolded it, looking at the date and script. Beckett was going to hate him.


	18. Maybe That's What It Takes

_A/N - Wow, this is a long chapter, but it starts putting everything together. There's two more chapters after this and will be posted complete by this weekend. Please review!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18 – Maybe That's What It Takes (Alex Parks)<strong>

Beckett listened to the other end of the line as Esposito filled her in on what was happening, or as it was not happening, at the precinct. She wanted to scream and shout, but she was just motionless with irritation. She had returned to her apartment in the last day, but she had yet to have time to let Castle know. The night before she kept wanting to call him but was still tired from the trip back. She was hoping to see him but not quite the way that was setting up.

Picking up her keys, she locked her door and made her way down to the street where the patrol car was parked. Still not allowed to drive, she pulled open the passenger door and halfway smiled at Esposito as she got in. She hated the feeling that was welling up in her gut as she got in the car and headed out toward his place. This was not going to be a good talk.

"So when did you find out?" she asked Esposito as they were on their way.

"The agent explained the case that they have already started building but needed Castle's direct input about what he knew about your mother, Montgomery and the mayor's connection from him firsthand. Then Castle left with him that afternoon. Ryan and I thought everything was on its way."

"And then?" Beckett shifted uncomfortably in the seat, still trying to sit gingerly under the seatbelt.

"So we thought it was now out of our hands. Gates hadn't said anything for days and we figured the Feds were now taking over until two days ago and you know since then. And Castle just blows it off."

Beckett shook her head and wondered what was causing the delay. Castle was known for not getting books written on time, but when it came to working the precinct, he had never backed down. He had actually stuck his nose in more than she had ever been comfortable with him doing, mainly her mother's case. Now he was stalling and she didn't know why.

She got out of the car and waited for Esposito. They rode up in the elevator together and knocked on the door. She smiled a big smile as the door opened to greet Alexis. "Hey Alexis, is your dad home?"

Alexis gently hugged the detective and shook her head. "No, from what grams said, he left this morning and didn't say where he was heading. You want me to call him?"

Kate looked back at Esposito and he nodded at Alexis before walking out the door. Kate turned to Alexis and crossed her arms in front of her. "No, I don't think that would be good right now. Alexis, I want you to know that I'm not mad at your dad, but he's holding information from the department and I need to find him. If you see him, please tell him to just report to the precinct."

Kate turned and left the apartment before Alexis could say anything else. Alexis threw open the door and yelled at Beckett. "Does this happen to do with why grams and Castle may not be talking?" Beckett just threw her a questioning glance before walking back over to her.

Beckett took Alexis' shoulders in her hands. "Have Martha call me and see if I can get an explanation from her. Whatever all this is has nothing to do with you, and I don't want you to worry. I'm not letting your dad get hurt again. Just call me if you hear from him." She left Alexis in the hallway as the doors to the elevator closed.

Beckett jumped in the vehicle and looked in Esposito's direction. "You know where he went?" Beckett shook her head and groaned in frustration. She pulled out her phone and answered the call.

"Beckett."

"It's Martha dear. Alexis just told me you came by. He's at the Old Haunt." Martha went silent and Beckett waited, wondering if she should ask. "It's complicated Kate, why he's not talking to anyone."

Beckett fell silent and then answered, "It's complicated for a lot of us right now. I gotta go." Kate hung up and looked at Esposito who heard the location and started the car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The detectives walked to the back of the bar and knocked on the door of the office. They didn't hear him respond to the knock and had the bartender call him from the other side of the door.

The door unlocked and opened, as Esposito appeared first and put his foot in the door before Castle could close it. The bartender looked guiltily at Castle before he walked back toward the bar. Castle backed off the last step in the office as Esposito and then Beckett walked through the door.

Beckett walked up to Castle and bit her lip, trying to push the bile down in her system. She had been feeling nauseated since she had arrived at work and knew that she had to complete the task ahead of her. "Come on Castle, please make this easy for us. Just come in and get it over with."

"Dallinger still the agent in charge?"

"Of course he is. He's been working this case record for almost fifteen years, almost parallel to ours." Castle turned up his nose at the casual statement and knew there was much more to the story. He shook his head.

"Why?"

"Because as much as it might finally bring you to resolution, it opens up a lot of shit for me to deal with it. So come back with another agent and I'll go," Castle sat down on the front of the desk and stared at her as she motioned for Esposito to pull the papers and stand down.

"Castle, please…do this for me, my mom." Beckett backed up one step as Castle rounded behind his desk and stopped, holding the chair. The three stared at each other for another minute before Castle looked down at the floor. Beckett lowered her eyes and pointed for Esposito to wait when she put the warrant out on the desk. "I don't want to do this; I will help you through whatever is going on. It can't be this bad."

Castle shook his head slowly and gripped his head in frustration. He backed away from the desk and threw a key to Esposito.

"Lock the door on the way out," he quietly responded as he backed away from the desk. Beckett came around the edge of the desk and saw the blue packet of papers in the open drawer. Beckett reached in her pocket and winced eyeing Castle. "Be gentle on the arm," he warned. Turning away from her, he put his hands behind him and looked over his shoulder as Beckett put the cuffs on him. "I love you," he whispered just as he heard the door open behind Esposito.

"Dad!" Alexis hollered as Esposito held her back. "No, grams told me about your dad, just work with them please."

Beckett could feel the tears in her eyes realizing the issue and swallowed them back as Alexis eyed her and shook her head at the detective. "Richard Castle, you are under arrest for contempt of court. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can and will be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand these rights I have just read to you?" Castle just turned his head and gave her the biggest 'duh' look he could come up with before passing his mother, daughter and the rest of the bar patrons.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You know Mr. Castle, I don't know whether I can stand seeing you again," Gates reprimanded him in the interrogation room. She had seen Esposito and Beckett come through the elevator doors with him and immediately shuffled him into a room for herself. After one look at Beckett, she knew that the detective was in no shape to take the meeting and the boys were too good of friends.

Then the family arrived, his daughter in tears and his mother trying to explain that the whole situation was her fault and she could get him to talk. Gates had about all the drama she could stand. She was one interview from a career get and didn't need an overdramatic writer and his brood screwing with her investigation. She pointed at the chairs in the waiting area and sent Beckett in the room to sit before sending the boys to collect the good agent from his hotel.

Castle stared at the glass behind the captain and wondered if Beckett was sitting on the other side of it. Reading his mind, Gates snapped her fingers in front of his face. "She's not in there. I sent her to wait with your family. Now why do you keep screwing with my investigation? I thought you would want to help detective Beckett out to put closure to her mother's case?"

Castle adjusted uncomfortably. He wanted the end of the case for Beckett where they could move on, but now it just ended one saga and opened up another. It was the other story he didn't want to rehash. "Can you bring in another Agent?"

"No, this isn't up for debate. You're looking at a minimum of 90 days in jail since this is a federal case. That's three months Mr. Castle without your family or detective Beckett. Is it worth that?" Castle stared at Gates and knew she was playing to the most painful cards that she could. He just looked the other way until he heard the door open. Dallinger stood in the doorway and pulled the chair up next to Gates.

Gates slid the folder in front of Dallinger and nodded. "He's all yours." She looked back at Castle and eyed him carefully. "That 90 day sentence might be a figment of my imagination if you and Dallinger have a good conversation," she added as she pulled the interrogation door closed and walked around to the watch room. She should have expected to see those two.

"Sorry sir," Ryan responded guiltily.

She waved it off. "Fine, but take copious notes. When the Feds walk out with all our evidence, we're still going to have to document it for our department." She sat down in the chairs behind them and waited.

Dallinger leaned back in the chair, not sure exactly where he should start. Knowing that there were others watching, he wasn't sure if Castle was ready to get personal. "So, can we start with Montgomery's papers. I've read through most of the files from your computer and have a few questions to fill in the blanks."

Castle continued to stare at the opposite wall and wondered himself who was on the other side of the glass. He stayed silent but gritted his teeth when Dallinger mentioned going through his computer.

"Look, no one wants to lock you up… son…"

Before Daliinger could continue Castle shoved the chair out from under him and jumped up, yelling and pointing at Dallinger, "YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO EVEN GO THERE!"

The boys hopped up thinking they would have to restrain Castle and stopped when Dallinger stood up to meet Castle and held his hand up to motion they stop. Gates crossed her arms and took a deep breath. This was going to be good. Then the boys glanced at each other. "Son?" Ryan said as he traded glances with Esposito who nodded after hearing it earlier. "No?!" he said as the two men that looked about twenty years apart stared each other down.

"I'm sorry." Dallinger watched as Castle ran his hands through his hair and started pacing the room, clearly staying on the other side of the room. "Fine, you want to cover it first. I saw her twice, once when you were conceived and once about a year later working detail for the governor."

"She already told me, but why? Why never even try to contact her?" Castle's eyes were red as his breathing was more erratic.

"At first it wasn't I didn't know her name. She was Martha at a party. By the time I saw her again, I had worked my way up and she was the star of the show. My career choice wasn't made for publicity."

Castle thoughts immediately thought of him and Beckett with her in her position and him as the poster eligible bachelor. They had what he considered almost the same relationship. "Richard, I never intended to leave anyone in a lurch but your mother seemed to do a great job raising you even in my absence. I've been watching you, following your progress for a long time."

Castle turned and looked at the man and furrowed his brow as the man lowered himself back in the seat and put his hand out to Castle to take the seat across from him. Castle picked up the chair and sat silently back in the seat. "How long?"

Esposito looked at Ryan as Ryan dashed out of the room and motioned for Beckett to follow quickly. When she closed the door, she saw the man finally talking to Castle. Esposito patted her on the arm as she stood in front of the glass.

"Always, but professionally since '99. Not everyone gets to shadow junior agents, Turner ended up being a good fit for you, for awhile." The older man folded his hands on the table and waited for the time to sink in.

"Sophia?" Dallinger affirmed silently. "You were working on this case too when Johanna was murdered? You were hoping that she had found the link in the case back then." Dallinger just sat still and waited for the wheels to quit spinning. Castle finally glanced at him. "You were the one that set up my meeting at that first party and directed Weldon. Damn."

"Pulgatti's set up for murder was always a little fishy considering the documented ties we had for his work with Afghan poppy farmers through Karachi years before. But the case got swept under the rug when he went to prison and we thought it was closed. Anyway, there was place where CIA jurisdiction stopped and we didn't step into local IA issues, until Pulgatti gets a certain attorney interested in reopening the case."

"Beckett," Castle choked through.

"We had internals sweeping through that scene quietly from the beginning. Believe me when I tell you, it was a stroke of luck knowing that Johanna's daughter went into police work because no one would could have put the pieces together if she hadn't. And I pulled a few strings at the right time."

"So what about the Tisdale murder. We found the money that went from his account. His son murdering his sister and Fisk. You didn't do it?" Castle leaned forward and met his father's eyes in anger.

"The murders were committed by the son, but we had him on the international charges, the fake passports and made a deal. He was going to jail one way or the other. He was one of the narcotics traffickers with Coonan, just not a very smart one. We gambled on him making the deal, decorating murders as your stories to get Beckett and you to meet in exchange for minimum prison. At the time, though, we hadn't seen the connection to Coonan until Captain Gates called."

Castle leaned forward in the seat balancing his head in his hands. It was hard to wrap his head around the fact that what Castle had always thought was pure luck for him to meet Beckett was always a set up, a very elaborate setup.

Inside the box, Beckett backed into the wall and covered her face with her hands as Ryan and Esposito caught her before collapsing. Gates pulled a chair out and helped lower Beckett into the seat as the boys continued watching the agent pour out what he knew and hoped that eventually Castle would start filling in holes.

"Detective, are you ok?" Gates asked as she placed her hands on top of Kate's. The boys watched as they suddenly saw a side of the captain they had never heard of. "If you need a moment…"

"No ma'am," Beckett said and the captain let it pass as Beckett only could look at the floor.

Castle looked back up the man in front of him. "How'd you know it was going to work? Me and Beckett."

Dallinger could almost not keep from smiling as Castle sternly stared at him. "Richard Castle, you were desired by most women in the city, you were admired as a writer by Johanna Beckett just from the books in the household, you wrote novels on NYPD officers and CIA agents. That party in 2000 would have never happened for you if you had become a doctor or a …"

"Party animal?" Castle tried to lighten the mood slightly. He met his father's eyes and suddenly saw the strange similarity in their facial features. "Then I guess I should thank you for introducing me to Beckett."

His father broke into a smaller smile and nodded slightly. "I think you two would have met regardless. You crossed paths too many times." Castle glared at the man with the retort and the man returned with a raised eyebrow to match Castle's. "Now, can we fill in the gaps? Your research, and I need to talk to Beckett."

Beckett's head popped up from her hands as she shooed her hair out of her face and looked through the glass. The two boys stood on either side of her and watched her carefully as she listened to more of the details that had been discovered from Montgomery's materials and the boys' findings. Beckett took a deep breath, picked up the folder from the table that Gates had, and aligned her face.

"Detective?" Gates asked as Beckett stopped at the door. Beckett turned and just gave a curt nod.

"Go get 'em Chica. It's what you've wanted," Esposito added as Beckett pulled on the door and reappeared seconds later in the interrogation room. She smiled at Castle and he knew it was going to be ok.


	19. I've Seen the Rain

_A/N - Last chapter before Epilogue._

**Chapter 19 – I've Seen the Rain (P!nk)**

Castle and Beckett finally agreed to call it a night with Dallinger after several hours. As they walked the man out, Castle abruptly stopped when Dallinger put his hand out and shook Kate's hand. Turning to Castle, he waited and looked at his son with some hope. Castle felt a slight elbow in the back and immediately slapped on a fake smile and shook the man's hand.

Beckett eyed Alexis and Martha behind Marcus Dallinger and lowered her eyes as the two men pulled out of the handshake. He silently nodded at Marcus as he felt a small pat on his back from the woman he loved. Castle watched as the man stopped and acknowledged his mother and daughter before he headed for the elevator. Once the doors of the elevator closed, Castle remembered to breathe.

Martha and Alexis moved toward Castle but were quickly intercepted by Gates. With her arms crossed, she stared at him. "Come with me." Castle rolled his head in obvious complaint of not being able to leave. Beckett followed the two to Gates' office just to have the door shut in her face.

"I want you to understand that I am deeply sorry for the way this had to happen, but I'm sure now you understand why getting your testimony was so important. But I cannot ignore the fact that Detective Beckett had to arrest you." Gates pointed her hand in the direction of the chair as Castle sat down.

Beckett watched from outside the door as Esposito and Ryan came up behind her. "He getting the boot?" Esposito asked. Beckett just shook her head, trying to fathom the reasoning for Gates' meeting.

Castle sat in the office and watched silently as Gates pulled a file from the top of her stack and started writing details in the report. Signing and initialing the form, she handed it to Castle. He read over the details and signed the document. Handing it back, Gates eyed the signature and moved onto the next of the files. After filling it out, she handed it to Castle.

He read over the information on the file. "You still think I'm a flight risk?" His face twisted into strange amazement at the statement. "And if I don't sign?"

"I think you know what would happen, regardless of your friends or family. This is still my precinct." Castle rolled his eyes and signed it before she handed him one more. Castle ran his hand through his hair and settled his locked jaw into his palm in frustration. After he signed the last document, he stood and shook Gates' hand, took his copies, and walked out the door.

"What's going on?" Beckett asked as everyone stood around in anticipation of what they had talked about. Castle just handed her the copies and hugged Alexis up next to his side, kissing on top of the head. "You gotta be kidding? Let me talk to her," Beckett said as Castle grabbed her arm before she moved toward the door.

"Just drop it. This was the last case anyway."

"But a night in jail? Castle you can't let her push you around like that."

"I can't? She's your boss and I'm a civilian who if you remember correctly had to be arrested just to get here. Now I think one night versus 90 days is a decent tradeoff." Castle voice trailed as Martha and Alexis picked up on his staying at the precinct. He hugged Martha up in the other arm and saw her sad gasp.

The door opened and Gates was waiting. The three detectives didn't say anything as Castle turned and hugged his daughter and mother once more and watched them walk away with Beckett.

"I'll stay tonight. Maddox, the assassin, was moved to Rikers last week, so it's pretty quiet down there right now." Beckett spoke with a straight face and hugged Alexis. "It's safer than being on the beat with us; I'll have him home tomorrow after the interview is over; Gates is just being overprotective."

Alexis nodded as tears started to appear. She pulled Beckett in a closer until Beckett tried to think the pain in her chest away, both physical and mental. She looked down at Alexis and lightly hugged Martha before they got on the elevator.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Castle watched as the bars from the prison door passed him one by one and saw Beckett pull up a chair across from the cell. He looked around and realized that the definition of quiet was that he was the only one in holding as of now. He had been relieved of all his personal items by Ryan, who said they would just be locked in his desk drawer when tomorrow came around. Esposito handed Beckett and Castle cups of coffee and fist pumped Castle through the bars before heading out.

"Kate, go home. I've spent the night in jail before and it looks like I could get some sleep." He sat down on the cot after putting the half empty cup on the floor on the outside of the cell.

Beckett looked surprised at his reaction. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I could use the time to think until I go to sleep. But I got a question?" Castle sat on the edge of the cot with his hands clasped together. Beckett pulled the chair as close to the bars as she could but still couldn't feel him. He obviously was not in the mood. "How did you get your dad back?"

Castle watched as Beckett started to pick at her nails again. He knew he had hit a rough edge and hoped she knew they were close enough now to share. She didn't lift her head and her hair hung down in front of her face where he couldn't see her again.

"I got mad; I yelled a lot, but in the end, we did a lot of crying and a lot of talking. I just told him I didn't want to lose both of my parents, that I didn't deserve that and mom would hate it, hate him for it." She looked up at his deep expression. "But this situation with your dad is not the same."

"What do I do? I've been sitting across from him all day trying to wrap my mind around that this agent is my father and basically set us up."

Beckett could help but huff at the thought. "I think his getting your interest in the precinct was plausible. Us hitting it off was none of his doing. But I think you shouldn't be so quick to shut the door. I would give anything to have both parents in my life again." Kate went silent and Castle didn't respond. "Well, if you want to sleep, I'm heading out. I'll bring you real coffee tomorrow."

Castle stood against the bars and felt Beckett's face with his hand. He gazed at her as she inched closer and unlocked the door just enough. Kate ran her hand up Castle's neck and through his hair as she pulled his lips down to hers. Feeling her other hand on his chest pressing back, he left distance between her and him to not hurt her chest.

Pulling out of the velvety kiss, Beckett watched Castle's eyelids flutter and couldn't help but smile. She never pictured being the cop in love with a jailbird and finally let her hand slip from his chest as he pulled the bars between them until the door clicked. She held one of his hands through the bars, "Did you mean it?" she whispered.

Castle ran his thumb over the top of her hand and leaned into the door. He cupped her face through the bars and gazed into her eyes. "I love you, more than anything," he whispered.

He felt her back up and saw her chin quiver. "I can't yet."

"I know." Castle smiled as he sat back down on the cot. "Sleep well." Beckett watched as Castle adjusted the pillow on the cot and lay down, facing the ceiling. She quietly picked up the files and coffee cups, cut the lights and shut the door. Before she was able to crumble on the other side of the door, Esposito took her by the arm.

"He's gonna be ok." He said as he took things from her hands and walked to the elevator with her.

"He said he loves me," Kate said as if she needed to hear herself say it to believe it.

"As if you didn't already know that a long time ago." Esposito reassured her as he put his arm around her. "I'll drive you home."

Castle lay on the cot and stared at the ceiling wondering where things would go from there. Crossing his arms over himself, he felt his eyes start to get heavy and quickly felt sleep overtake his body in the damp blackness.

Beckett arrived the next morning to Esposito ushering her immediately into the interrogation room. She opened the door to see Castle and Marcus already in deep discussion. "Did I miss anything?"

Castle looked up with a pleasant look on his face and pulled the chair out for her next to him as she set his coffee in front of him. She glanced at him again. "You change?"

"Yeah, Alexis came by early…she was worried about me, and brought me clothes and by the time I changed, Marcus was here." Beckett nodded with an approvingly smile. "And we were just talking, we haven't started on the case."

Castle felt Beckett approvingly squeeze his leg under the table before she opened the file in unison with Marcus and the three continued on as they had the night before.

The rest of the day, the three took turns refilling coffee and taking breaks. Castle could tell that Gates had dropped her hard ass attitude once she saw him and Marcus leave the room for a short lunch break halfway chuckling about something. She was about to close the door as Beckett came out of the interrogation room last. "Detective?"

Beckett whipped around and saw her boss that she hadn't had more than a few words with since she returned. Beckett followed Gates in the office and closed the door behind her. "How are things progressing?"

"I think we'll be wrapped up tonight. There will be the formal proceedings that Agent Dallinger has already explained that we'll be involved in, at least taped depositions, but hopefully not too many days in Washington."

"Good," Gates remarked before sitting down. He eyed Beckett and recognized that she was respectful enough to be dismissed. "Beckett, I admit I doubted your ability to bring in Castle yesterday. You're a better cop than I thought; I thought your personal feelings would get in the way, and I hope you understand that last night served two purposes."

Beckett looked down at her boss somewhat confused.

"I couldn't just let him walk on a 90 day sentence, and he needed some time to cool off." Beckett now understood that Gates had done it more for Castle than for her record of following through.

"Sir, about his working with the precinct?"

"I'm not discussing it," Gates said without looking up from her paperwork. "When he's done today, he will be escorted from the building and will subsequently have to check in as a visitor from now on." She looked up at Beckett and waved her pen. "And no police work." She gave a curt nod and pointed at her door.

Beckett walked out of the office and saw the four men sitting in the conference room over a stack of Chinese food. She sat down in the empty chair next to Castle and plastered a fake smile on her face. She didn't know if she could go back to work without seeing him everyday and it secretly scared her. She grabbed a box and immediately started eating as Marcus was telling a story that she swore she had heard somewhere before.

"But I didn't write Derrick Storm like that," she heard Castle say as he pointed at Marcus and shook his head. She glanced over as Castle shoved another bite in and rolled his eyes at the man that he refused to talk to up until yesterday. He was giving Marcus a chance and she appreciated it, but couldn't place the story.

"No, you write it where those readers of yours would find my work fascinating," Marcus chuckled. "Beckett, you read his books. How many times has he glossed over the days of paperwork for the glitter in Nikki Heat?"

They both rolled their eyes and smiled as Castle threw up his arms. "No one would read a book about paperwork. It would put me to sleep typing it." The whole group burst out in laughter knowing that Castle's number one avoidance was paperwork.

The group wrapped up the rest of the interview process within the next few hours before the sun went down. Castle ran his hand along Beckett's back as she rose and exited the interrogation room to prepare some other case files with the boys to hand over as copies for the further investigation. According to Marcus, the work hadn't even begun on his end, but he informed them that they would be getting word soon as to when Washington would be calling. In the last two days, the agency had led local teams to hunt down and arrest others that were on the special forces team with Lockwood and Maddox, some who were more than willing to talk. Castle breathed a sigh of relief knowing that the chain had been cut. The senator's troubles suddenly hit the noon news without too many details, but enough to cause rumblings among Congress. And Gates was in the process of working on Pulgatti's new hearing on crimes the mobster actually committed and time served.

Beckett turned when she heard the door open. She pulled Castle's jacket off the chair and handed it to him as Esposito and Ryan shook hands with the agent and thanked him for his assistance in wrapping up the case. Gates came out and shook hands with the Agent. "Thank you Agent Dallinger."

He looked at the captain and then the others, "Thank you. I'm sure I will be in touch as things progress in my neck of the woods. I would be vigilant in answering phones and talking to press. Unfortunately captain this is going to be a very public case for your officers involved."

"I understand. We will be having a protocol meeting first thing in the morning to handle the potential pitfalls." The two shook hands again before she shook Castle's hand.

"And thank you Mr. Castle, you would have made a good cop, but I don't want to see you here anymore." She handed Castle a note that he opened.

_Richard Castle is longer an active consultant for the NYPD. Mayor Weldon_

Castle handed the note to Beckett to look at and smiled at Gates before shaking her hand again. "I'll bring lunch occasionally." He put his hands up. "That's it, I swear." The group laughed as Gates moved back to her office and the boys pulled the extra box for the agent off the desk.

Marcus grabbed up the box from Ryan and thanked them again as he started toward the elevator. Marcus stopped and looked at Castle and Beckett waving once more. Jogging up to Marcus, Castle stopped. "I know we got off on a bad foot, and I never meant for any of this to come out the way it did, but I'm glad that we got to meet," Marcus stated.

Castle agreed silently and then looked back at Kate who was watching and smiling. He turned back to him. "Since your flight isn't until tomorrow morning, how about I treat you to dinner…dad."

Marcus' eyes met Castle's in a shocked glance. Finding it hard to talk, he just agreed silently and lifted the box back up in his arms before Castle took it from him.

Castle turned and saw Kate back to work, leaning over something on her desk, obviously understanding tonight.

"How are feeling tonight Katie?" She heard on the other end of the line as she crawled into bed with her phone.

"I'm good dad." Silence hit the line as she thought about the whole ordeal over the last few weeks. "We got him, we got him this time. And its going to be a mess. I can't tell you everything since its still in the hands of the CIA and the courts, but you're going to hear about it. And there may be press, but just tell them no comment."

"You can't tell me anything honey."

Beckett stalled for a minute. She knew her father wanted to know for closure as bad as she had needed to. "The CIA's involvement was because of the international trafficking through Pakistan. Coonan, the one that killed mom, was one of the goons. There's someone the CIA is still working on it but they found the ringleader and he's big."

"I saw the news about Randall Stinson," he said that told Beckett he was keeping close tabs on the case even from his vantage point.

"It gets bigger dad, but that's all I can say. All of us have our hands tied."

"I understand honey. Well, sleep well, hopefully better than you have in years." Her dad's words caused tears to well up in her eyes and she heard him say goodnight.

"Goodnight," she whispered and put the phone down. She looked at the clock and turned over hoping that for once she could get to sleep and stay that way, but heard the phone beep.

_Sorry so late. Just got home. Dad's staying here tonight. He and mom are talking now. It's all a little odd knowing I'll wake up to tomorrow to make breakfast for both my parents._

Beckett couldn't help but grin widely at the thought and the thought that Alexis would finally have two grandparents.

_That's great! I was in bed already. Too bad you're not here._

Castle bit in knuckle at the flirty comeback and ached somewhere deep below the belt.

_Shame on you. Goodnight then. I love you._

Beckett held her phone to her chest as she read the last message.

_U 2 to both_

Castle slid his phone back into his pocket and sighed. He'd break her soon. He could feel the day coming.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next few months had been back to normal in the precinct, but to Beckett, things felt strange. The first week after being there, they had their first murder case finally in several weeks but the pop and drop quickly resolved itself making for more paperwork than actual police work. She had been out with Lanie several times and on a couple of dates with Castle almost every week since the investigation ended.

The following month she and Alexis went to Stanford for a visit. Although Castle seemed a little put off by the two not wanting him along on their girl weekend, he quickly changed his mind. He liked the idea that Kate wanted to get to know Alexis in her own way. Alexis needed that kind of role models. The two returned with t-shirts and notebooks and a never ending giggle session involving discussions of the beach volleyball men. Maybe he would rethink the role model thing.

The other few weeks seemed to drag with easy cases that seemed to solve themselves. Even the two boys had alternated taking vacation weeks during her first month back. Kate found herself staring at the brown chair still parked next to her desk that remained empty. She couldn't get rid of it, hoping that sometime he would come in. But he had obeyed the captain's wishes and only brought lunch once the last week. She turned back to her computer and popped open the latest email. Reading the email over again, she thought about it and clicked the icon at the bottom to start filling out the form.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mail call," a younger man yelled a few weeks later. All three detectives looked at the packets and knew they were summons. It was from the attorney general; they all looked at each other and up at Gates as she waved hers almost happily in the air before she eyed someone coming out of the elevator.

"You get yours?" Castle asked as he shook hands with the boys and then slipped into his very empty chair. She couldn't get over the overwhelming warmth that took over her chest when he was there again, even for just a few minutes. Beckett grinned from ear to ear and held it up.

"Yep, so you ready?" Castle tucked the letter into his pocket and then saw the other one on the mail stack. She looked at Castle grinning at her.

"Yeah, but I want to take everyone out," she commented and picked up the letter off the desk and ripped it open. She lowered the letter and winked at Castle before she jumped out of the seat. "Hey guys, we're all going out. Espo, call Lanie."

Beckett closed the door behind her and walked up in front of Gates' desk. She read the letter once more and put the letter on the desk. Gates picked up the letter and read it and a strange sad smile hit her. She handed the letter back to her. "Detective," Gates held out her hand and Kate shook it.

"It'll be the end of the month." Gates nodded in agreement as and then quietly whispered 'damn,' to herself.

Beckett walked out of the office and closed the door. All three boys wondered what was going on. "Come on, I'll tell all of you at dinner. My treat."


	20. Epilogue

_A/N - Here we are the end. Thanks for reading._

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue - ("You Can Make History Young Again" – Elton John)<strong>

June 2012

Castle spun around the kitchen in his socks as he threw the dishrag on the counter. He sang to himself as the sun started its ascent into the main room of the house. He cracked eggs and pulled the bacon out of the refrigerator as the music played throughout the open living and dining area. It was bright, really bright. He knew that eventually he would have to have some discussions with the rest of the new house's occupants, but the stark white walls and floors would need some color. At least he knew one would.

It had been 6 months since Beckett and Dallinger finally delivered the damning evidence to the US attorney general who had swiftly started working on court proceedings. That led to the senator finally cracking under the pressure and explaining how the payments from the mob bosses to the three cops found their way to the senator and his boss, the dragon. The CSPAN coverage was on all Christmas break and through the Spring. Castle had sat in the chambers and congressional meetings while Beckett repeated testimony over and over. He had even gained some other notoriety when he had been called to speak along side his father. The trial continued without them now, leaving the country in some turmoil.

Castle turned around and glanced out the large windows that covered the entire living area of the house. The wind was blowing and he wondered to himself if a sail on San Francisco Bay was in order to occupy his time today. He had to find something to keep himself busy now.

His mother had decided that New York was where she would rather stay. He laughed as it reminded him of the Green Acres tune. He felt a little guilty charging his own mother rent, but it didn't nearly cover the cost, especially picturing what was probably happening to his beloved loft on a nightly basis, especially since she had reconnected with Marcus. He knew that his writing would have to pick up now since he was paying on three homes. The movie would help, though, since he was now involved in the screenwriting for his own sequel.

Heat Wave, the movie, had been a hit over the Memorial Day weekend and the next one was now officially on paper. Natalie Rhodes was back and Castle was even promised the coveted Stan Lee type appearance. He glanced at the calendar on the refrigerator, noting that the next week he would be in LA for work. Sticking his tongue out at the calendar, he quickly wondered why he had said yes to a real work environment, especially in Hollywood. At least Gina had given him leave of writing a book for the time being. Good thing too, he was out of ideas now.

"Good morning father," he heard as Alexis bounded down the stairs. She was dressed smartly but casual. "Mmmm, breakfast with waffles." Castle leaned over and kissed his daughter on the top of her head.

"You look lovely today. Make sure that you have a sweater though. I don't want you showing too many shoulders off to the boys." Alexis lightly slapped her dad on the back as she poured two glasses of juice and set them on the table. She looked back over her shoulder and went to pour another one.

"Good morning," Castle heard in his ear softly as Kate planted a kiss on his cheek. "You were up early to turn this all out." Kate grabbed a piece of bacon off the plate and shoved it in her mouth as she carried the rest to the table. As she came back around the island, Castle grabbed her.

Encircling his arms around her waist, he looked around her and saw Alexis glancing through a book. Taking his chance, he ran his hand up Kate's cheek and pulled her into a full kiss, taking in the taste of her mouth with his tongue. Pulling out of the kiss, he smiled. "Minty."

Beckett let go and rolled her eyes. She was still working on his maturity. Secretly she felt like they had been going backwards since the end of their ordeal. He had become the kid on the sugar rush again, but the rush was much better now. The two had finally had time to work on each other and both had seen her final wall come down when the vice president had been hauled out of his office by his own secret service.

The three sat and watched as the first birds appeared at the spa outside. In the three weeks since they made the whirlwind move, the three had been getting used to waking up and seeing each other. Seeing Kate's face in the morning when he woke had finally sealed it for Castle. Although not ready to commit to the final detail, Kate knew that he was now her one and done.

As they finished up with breakfast, Kate dropped the dishes in the sink and started the water. "Don't worry about," Castle remarked as he turned the water off and put his dishes in the same sink. "I'll get it. I have time."

Kate walked over and looked at Alexis. "Was this normal for you as a kid?"

"Yeah, actually I think we got off easy," Alexis glanced at the stacks neatly by the front door.

"Oh, I got something for you." Castle opened the fridge as Alexis elbowed Kate in the ribs and motioned with her head toward Castle. Kate and Alexis both wandered up to the island as Castle pulled two lunch boxes out. "Ok, there's a sandwich for you to assemble where it won't get soggy, a V8, a bag of chips, already peeled orange slices, and a granola bar for afternoon munchies."

"Rick, we're not six," Kate begged the point as she stared at the handpainted lunch bag that Castle had obviously worked hard on.

"And coffee for you and you," he handed both women a cup with their initials. The two took drinks and looked at each other. Castle had mixed both coffees to their own specifications.

Kate leaned in and gave him another kiss as Alexis watched, partially covering her face. As the two started toward the door, Castle pulled on Kate's arm. "One more thing." He opened the bureau by the door and handed both of them embroidered leather organizers.

"Dad, this is beautiful," Alexis announced as Castle pulled both of them into his arms.

"The best for my two girls," he said as he kissed both of them on the head and smiled. "I'm proud of both of you." Alexis hugged him again, picking up her lunch and the books to put in her bag. He stopped her on the way out the door. "You'll come home on Saturday?"

"Yes, I know we have to inaugurate the new place and the new player to laser tag." Alexis winked at Beckett knowing that she probably had a slight edge having been the cop. She hugged her dad again. "I'll see you in the car."

Beckett nodded and turned to Castle. "I'll see you tonight." Kate's voice was low, quivering with nerves.

Castle pulled her in around her waist, "You're going to do great. You know more than half of what those other snot nosed kids will about the law. You've been there." Kate nodded, trying to reassure herself. It hadn't been in her plan, but after her trip with Alexis, she realized she missed it. After her interview with the board and her instant fame from CSPAN, Stanford reinstated her with a full scholarship like before.

Kate kissed him once more and Castle felt her footing slip slightly as he deepened the kiss. Hearing the honking from the driveway, the two pulled apart. "I love you," he whispered.

Kate finally headed out the door, but before closing it she stopped and turned. "I love you too."

FIN

* * *

><p><em>So, in case you are wondering, the MLS number for the house I was basing this on is 81206645. It's in Palo Alto and no, the street address was pure coincidence.<em>


End file.
